Kitty in Brooklyn
by xkookypandax
Summary: After becoming a Brooklyn newsie, Kitty slowly learns more about Brooklyn's mysterious past, and soon finds out she can't escape her own past so easily.
1. New Identity

**Author's Note: Yayyy! Kitty's Adventures are finally up! I don't own newsies, but I do own the charecter Kitty and this story :) I know this part is just background stuff, but the newsies will start showing up in the next chapter! **

* * *

It's been three months since the fire. Three months of living on the streets of Brooklyn with filth and the fellow homeless. I never would've know how many homeless there were until I was one.

I think I should explain. My name is Kitty, or it has been for three months now. I've decided my past identity died in the fire that killed my family. I had parents. They were a happy couple, never abusive, never drunk. If anything, they were almost classy. They loved me as much as a parent loves any child, but we weren't close. They loved my twelve year old sister, Charlotte, more. Anyone could see that. Maybe I was just too different for them. Boys are allowed to do anything they want, but when a girl decides she doesn't want to spend hours making doilies, it's the end of the world. The amounts of potholders and doilies that filled Charlotte's dresser drawers was ridiculous. I'm a girl-I wear dresses when I should and I conduct myself like a lady at proper times. I just don't like the activities that woman feel it's their duty to do.

That's why I'm still alive, and not buried with my parents' and sister's ashes. I was talking a walk that day, on the beach. Nothing crazy. I took walks often. I didn't have many friends. Girls sew and gossip in their spare time and boys tend to stick with their own gender. Charlotte was always with mother, slowly being brainwashed into a stereotypical woman, so I was always left alone.

After a day of walking with nothing but my thoughts, I returned to what had used to be my home. There was nothing left but ashes and parts of the house's old frame. The firemen were there, but obviously had been too late. The fire was supposed to have been accidental, like a fireplace or cooking incident, and there were no hints of arson. Nothing in the fire had been saved, including my family. I left the scene speechless with only the clothes on my back and my scattered thoughts.

For the past three months, I have wandered around, sleeping wherever I've wanted to and dwelling anywhere convenient. During the day, I was free to spend a whole day at the beach with no one to pester me, and at night, I could convince a bar owner to let me sleep under the counter for free. I was penniless, filthy, and friendless, but I was happy. I had no one on my back telling me what to say, wear, or think. The day after the fire was the day I decided I wasn't the eldest Patterson daughter anymore. I took up the name Charlotte used to call me, Kitty, and ditched my worn out skirt and blouse for more comfortable boy clothing I found on a clothes line. I made sure the family I took it from was wealthy and had plenty of other clothes. The white button up shirt and black pinstripe trousers I stole were most likely the oldest and most tattered of the clothes, probably used only for playing in. For a homeless girl with a brand new identity and nothing to her name, they were perfect.

Three months has greatly worn my outfit, but I never stole clothes again. I stuck with what I had, and stole only apples from trees and bread cooling on window sills. There wasn't much difference in the sins, but I felt less guilty stealing necessities instead of clothing I simply wanted.

The official start of my new life, however, came when I was told I would have to pay rent if I wanted to sleep in the bar anymore. That was an obvious impossibility, so I started brainstorming ideas for places to sleep. I finally figured that near the water would be perfect-The beach was safe for me during the day, how could the night be any different? So I made my way over to the Brooklyn docks, hoping that I had found a sleeping space I would be able to stay for a while.

The rude awakening I got the next morning told me that I definitely wouldn't be sleeping on the docks again.

**What do you think so far? Good, bad? Any improvements? Pleeeaassseee read and review! Thank youuu!**


	2. Welcome Wagon?

**Author's Note: Oh goody! An update within a day. All right, yada yada, don't own newsies. I DO own Kitty, this fic, and any other OCs, and if you want to use on of them, please, ask me.**

**Just a quick thing before we begin-There's a bit of dialogue in this chapter, and will be for the rest of the fic. I know I'm inconsistant with the accent, but please, don't give me a hard time about it. I'll right in the proper slang, but the accent is a bit harder for me to do. Please don't be picky about it, I try the best I can. Other than that, enjoy!**

* * *

It didn't even seem like I had been sleeping on the docks for an hour when the voice of someone who seemed to be very close to be shouted, waking me up.

"Spooooott!" the male voice called. His mouth was so close to my face, I could feel his breath that smelled heavily of cigar smoke. I was still too tired to even take the time to open my eyes, so I used my ears to hear what was going on around me.

The replying voice, surprisingly, came from somewhere above my head.

"What is it now, Jax? Can't ya see I's busy?" This voice was also male, but with a cooler tone.

The voice that was close to me sighed. His face was probably only a foot or so away from mine and I wasn't exactly sure I wanted someone so close to me this early in the morning. Was it early?

"Spot," Said the voice close to me, who I now knew belonged to someone named Jax. "I think this is serious. Either there's a girl down here, or a pretty deformed boy."

Now the voice from above, Spot, sighed in annoyance. "Jaxy, how many times have I told you-no gettin' drunk in the mornin'. There ain't no girl down there, so leave me to me business."

"Spot, I ain't drunk. I ain't jokin' either. You's gotta see this." Jax said. There was no response from above. A few seconds later, I heard the sound of a rubber band being snapped, most likely from a slingshot, and shattering glass from up above.

"Jeezus, Jax!" Came Spot's voice. "You tryin' to kill me or something'?"

Suddenly, I was too intrigued to stay blind. I squinted my eyes open, enough to see, but not so much that the boys would know I was awake.

Instantly, I saw Jax and discovered I was right about him being about a foot away from my face. He had wild dark brown hair that was just greasy enough for me to know he probably hadn't washed it in a day or two. His face was smudged just a bit with dirt, probably for the same reason his hair was dirty. He had dark navy blue eyes. They were innocent and naïve looking-he didn't look the type to get drunk in the mornings like Spot accused him of doing. But what did I know? For all I knew, my brown eyes looked innocent to strangers as well. His whole body seemed long-his limbs, his torso, even his face and his nose. He was shirtless, but had on brown knickers held up by suspenders the color of his eyes. In his back pocket was the slingshot he had probably used to smash the glass up by where ever Spot was.

"That's it!" Said Spot's voice from above. "I'm comin' down to see what this whole fuss is about!" Like he promised, Spot jumped down from where ever he had been and I took my first glance at him.

He was shorter that Jax by about a whole head, but looked taller than me. In my opinion, he was more handsome than Jax as well. Something about him was very intimidating. His eyes were blue, like Jax's, but much lighter, like ice. Although he had a serious expression, a permanent smirk seemed to play on his lips. Like Jax, he had a slingshot in his back pocket, although in slightly better shape. In his front belt loop was a black gold-tipped cane which greatly added to the intimidation factor. From the way Jax looked at him and from the way he spoke when he was still up at his perch, I figured he was probably the leader of whatever group they were a part of. If not, Spot clearly had more authority that Jax, anyway.

When Spot took a look at me, there was no surprise on his face at all. In fact, he looked a bit smug. The smirk that had been hiding now came out in full form.

"Well, Jaxy, you weren't kiddin' were ya? Look at this little Pussycat." He said. He didn't move any closer to me, but just stood in the same place, arms crossed.

Instantly, I opened my eyes. "Actually," I said, "My name's Kitty." The second the words were out of my mouth, I realized I had made a mistake, if not, many. First of all, there was no way any sleeping person could wake up that quickly _and _reply to something that had been said while they were supposed to have been asleep. Spot seemed to realize this, but it flew over Jax's head completely. Secondly, after taking into consideration Spot's obvious authority and the fact he looked like he could murder me with one swing of that cane, I figured having such a quick, smart-aleck mouth wouldn't lead me to good places.

Spot's smirk only seemed to grow, and he finally took a few steps closer. "Kitty, huh? Kitty, Kitty, Kitty. How long have you been a wake, huh, Kitty-Cat?" He crouched down, like Jax so he could be at eye-level with me. I soon made my second mistake of the morning-looking into Spot's eyes. They either made me nervous from how scary they were, or how beautiful I thought they were. Or both. Either way, it took me a while for my brain to form the words to give him a decent answer.

"I-I dunno. Not long, I guess. When your friend…er…Jax? When Jax hollered? My eyes have only been opened since…since you jumped down. I think." I replied. I couldn't even hardly make sense of what I had said, but I hoped Spot was able to.

"Hm. And why was you-a girl, none-the-less-sleepin' on me docks?" He asked. I didn't recall there ever being a time when the docks were called 'Spot's Docks', but I wasn't about to tell him that. Before I could even answer the question he asked, he did it for me.

"Homeless, I bet. You know what we are, Kitty-Cat?" He asked again. I nervously shook my head. "Intimidating?" I guessed. Spot laughed. In a weird way, I though it was sort of cute.

"Yeah, I guess we are a little. We ain't gunna do nuttin' to ya, though." He laughed again. "We's newsies, Kitty-Cat. The Brooklyn newsies, at least."

That's right! I knew what a newsie was. They were the boys who sold the newspapers, usually Monday through Saturday. I was sure there were girl newsies, I just hadn't seen any in Brooklyn. Like the homeless, I never really thought of them as people, until I was up close and personal with them. I always just assumed they were a minor part of life, like the trees, but nothing worth paying any attention to.

"Now, giddup. It's hurtin' my legs to stay crouched like this." Spot said. I immediately did as told, not wanting to make more mistakes than I already had in the past three minutes.

"There." He said. "Now, you's already know Jax, here, but we might as well have a nice and formal introduction, since nuttin' else we do 'round here is nice and formal. Anyway, this is Jax Hale. And that innocent look on his mug-don't believe it for a second."

I giggled to myself as Spot spit in his hand and held it out for me to shake. "I'm Spot Conlon, the leader of these street-rats. And pretty darned famous and respected if I do say so myself." He got a proud look on his face and I was quick to assume Spot probably had a big ego.

"Spot." Jax half-whispered to Spot as if I couldn't hear. "She's a _girl._ You honestly gunna tell me you think she'll shake with you?" I thought it was sort of rude, the way Jax acted like I wasn't there, but I had to admit-the spit-shake thing was pretty bad, too. But suddenly, I wanted to prove Jax wrong, and keep on Spot's good side, so reluctantly, I lightly spit in my hand and shook with Spot. I couldn't see Jax but I was sure he had a look of disbelief on his 'naïve' face. Spot had a proud 'welcome to the club' expression on his.

What in the world had I gotten myself into?

* * *

**How was that? Chapter 3 may be a bit shorter, but Chapter 4 will be fun, I think. Keep your eyes open for it! Read & Review with positive comments or constructive critisism. Or both! I want to know what you guys really think. But please, nothing like 'OMG, this SUCKS! Stop, lyke, writtting.' Yeah...that doesn't help. Thanks!**


	3. Selling My Soul

**

* * *

**

Author's note: Alrighty! Chapter 3 is up and running! I know it's a bit short like the others, but believe me, they'll start getting longer (and more exciting! I have an interesting plot in mind...) This is my favorite chapter so far! We get some background on Spot and life before leadership! Ooh la la! Oh, and I don't own newsies. I do own Kitty, Rosie, Butter, Picket, cane and Jax though (and any more OCs to come.) Don't sue, it's a waste of your time.

* * *

"So, uh, Kitty-Cat. Where's you from, again?" Spot asked, after the soul-selling spit-shake.

"Here, Brooklyn. I was born here. Lower-middle class, I'd say? Well, not anymore. I'm flat broke now." I paused to see if either Spot or Jax had something to say, but they didn't, so I went on. "My parents died in a fire. And my sister, Charlotte. She was twelve. I've been on my own for three months now."

Spot nodded slowly, as if he understood my story. I could tell he didn't really care about the specifics all too much. He probably dealt with these sob stories every time he got a new newsie.

"Were you close with your sister?" Jax asked when Spot said nothing. I shrugged.

"She acknowledged my existence more than anyone else. I didn't really have anyone to talk to or play with. My parents preferred to ignore me. I was like…an expirement. That went wrong. I was the rough draft and Charlotte was the masterpiece."

Charlotte _was_ beautiful. All of my parents' friends would say she was a miniature me, but I never saw the resemblance. All we shared, appearance wise, was our auburn hair color, face shape, and tiny figure. Her face was more delicate than mine, though. Her bright green eyes outshone my muddy brown ones, and she had more shine in her hair. Suddenly, I remembered I hadn't even seen myself since the fire. I wasn't sure if three months could change a person, but I was eager to find out. I made a mental note to ask for a mirror later on.

So-" Said Spot finally, after thinking back. "You's an orphan. You's broke. You's livin' on the _streets_, for cryin' out loud! Ya know-I'd say we's got a bit in common."

I shot him a curious glance. "You're an orphan?" I asked.

Spot shook his head. "Uh….no. Nope. I'm a runaway actually." He looked up, as if recalling something. "I ain't completely broke neither." He looked around the docks. "And I guess I ain't livin' on the streets, huh?"

I smiled at him. "Yeah ,we got a bit in common, huh, Spot?" I said, sarcastically. He chuckled.

"No, no, I didn't mean it like that. We's in common, 'cause I used to be like ya. No money, the street-rat thing, whole bit. Just. Like. You's. But then Cane came along. The first owner of this little baby." He said, patty the gold-tipped cane in an almost loving way. It was obvious where this guy's nickname had come from. "He was the Brooklyn leader when I was just a little thing. Ten, I suppose I musta been. He took me under his wing, an _voila._ Look where I is now. Got me own throne, even, up on the perch over there. Highly respected, famous, I've heard some say." He chuckled to himself. I wondered if there was a joke I had missed somewhere in there. "Anyway, Kitty-Cat, my point is, this success came from being a newsie and having people support me. If it weren't for Cane and my adorable puss, I'd be dyin' in an alley right now. I don't wanna see that happen to you's Kitty." I mentally noted this was the first time since we met that he didn't add the word 'Cat' the end of my name. He must be serious. "See, Kitty, I like you's. If you sell papes for me, here in Brooklyn, you'll be cared for. We's got food, for one. At least, more than you's have been gettin'. Honestly, you ain't got much meat on ya. And I'm sure it hasn't always been like that."

I looked down. It was true. I was tinier than usual and the clothes I had originally stolen were now much baggier than before.

"We gots room and board, too. That you's ain't gotta pay rent for." He continued on. I secretly wondered if Spot knew I had been asked to pay rent to sleep under a bar counter. I knew I was being ridiculous, but Spot just seemed the kind of guy to know every detail about everyone's past lives. I couldn't be sure though. He was mysterious that way.

"Spot," I said quickly, before he could continue. "Are there any girl newsies? Or am I the only homeless girl to ever pass by here?"

Spot looked at me. "You's a girl? I hadn't noticed." I gave him a look, and he went on. "I's just kiddin'! You mean the only girl in Brooklyn, or everywhere?"

I shrugged. "Um, Brooklyn. Well, everywhere."

He squinted, trying to think. "There is girl newsies everywhere. Manhattan has a Newsgirl Lodgin' House that's full of 'em. Other places, like us, have mixed gender lodgin' houses. I know Harlem has one, maybe Queens. I guess it depends on yer morals. Coney Island's boys almost refuse to speak to girls all together. They are a bit younger though…" He trailed off, and I nudged him slightly.

"But what about here, Spot? I guess there's a mixed gender house here? Are there any girls besides me?" I asked.

Spot came back to reality. "'Sides you? Uh, not at the moment, Kitty-Cat. Back when Cane was leader, though, there was three. Rosie, Butter, and Picket. Butter and Picket grew all up, though. Got married. Rosie…Rosie was murdered at 17 years old. Her and Cane, same day."

I glanced at Spot. His smirk had almost vanished, and the shine in his eyes dulled. I glanced at him, but said nothing. "There was a brawl with Midtown and the Bronx back then. They were both killed. Unintentionally…things just went to far." He stopped walking and stared at the wooden planks of the docks. Then, he looked back up at me and smiled, although there was still sadness in his eyes. "My promotion wasn't exactly a joyous event, Kitty-Cat." We continued walking. When no more was said about the history of Brooklyn, I decided to change the subject.

"Where'd Jax go?" I asked. I hadn't even noticed he had disappeared from my side. Spot shrugged.

"Prolly swimming' with the boys." He said carelessly, as if we had just been discussing the weather and not his dead friends. "Which brings me back to our original subject. See, we ain't had too many girl newsies since…since then. See, Brooklyn is a tough place to be. If you's gunna live in a tough place, you's gotta have a tough gang to back you up. The boys don't think most girls are tough enough. No one was braver than Butter, Picket, and especially Rosie. The boys don't want them replaced. I say, any girl who's able to survive on her own in such a place as Brooklyn for three months is tough enough to sell for me. You with us?" He asked finally. I sighed. It just made sense. Why wouldn't I trade homeless, dirty, broke life for shelter, salary, and a gang of boys for protection? So, I reluctantly spit in my hand once more and shook with Spot.

I could've sworn I felt my soul pack up and walk away to him.

**Hope you like it so far! Keep those reviews coming, they're great modivation. Also, I'm sorry if the boys go from having an accent to not having an accent. Sometimes I feel like typing it, sometimes I don't. Depends on my patience and what I feel like doing. Sorry if it's confusing. Just keep picturing an accent! Thank you! R&R**


	4. Announcement

**Author's Note: Alright, NOW it's getting good! Yay for chapter fouuuurrr! And lookie here, it's actually a decent length! Woohoo. Disclaimer time. I don't own newsies, but I DO own deep breath Kitty, Butter, Picket, Rosie, Jax, Bottom, Cane, Ace, and most of all, this story. Thank youuu :D**

* * *

Besides Spot telling me the basics of my new job, we didn't talk much for the remainder of our walk. Eventually, we made it to the end of the docks, where if we would've kept going, we would've taken an unpleasant swim.

"Well," He said, "This is it. Home, sweet, home, or somethin' like that."I looked up and I found we were standing in front of a building with a neatly painted sign that read 'Brooklyn Newsies Lodging House'. Under that was a smaller sign that read 'Current Leader-Spot Conlon'. It was obvious that the paint had been redone several times where Spot's name was. Something about the informality told me that Spot was the most authority I would get around here. I hadn't realized how long I had been staring at the exterior of the building until Spot called out to me.

"Uh, Kitty-Cat, we lives _inside _the house. Come on." He said holding the door open.

The first room was something of a relaxing/dining room/kitchen area. There was a very worn out couch that had seen better days and three card tables with mismatched chairs. There was a counter with a mix of empty, half empty, and full sarsaparilla bottles and a few plates. I had no doubt that there weren't nearly enough plates for the amount of people living here. In the corner of the room, there were shelves, filled with an array of various items. Different colored marbles, decks of cards, a pack of cigarettes or two, some cigars, matches, and on the bottom shelf, a couple of hats, like the one Spot was wearing, and some slingshots.

"Oh!" Spot exclaimed, as if reading my mind. "I don't wanna forget…" He made his way to the shelves and picked up three hats. He examined them all very closely and chose a grey knitted one. Then, he picked up a slingshot and put it in his pocket.

"Here," He said, jamming the hat on my head. "This was Rosie's old one. It should fit perfectly. She was small, like you." I opened my mouth to object, but he shook his head sternly. I had forgot my personal oath not to talk back to Spot. "No, no, this is a necessity Kitty-Cat. I jus' hope the boys don't recognize it. Any hint you's is possibly replacin' Rosie, and they'll use it against ya." Then, he took the extra slingshot form his pocket and handed it to me. "That's also an necessity. If ever ya fists fail ya, whip it out. I'd, uh, practice a bit, first."

We got ready to leave to go on to the next room until I noticed a tiny silver bell on the wall next to the shelves.

"Ah, noticed it, huh? That is me prized invention. See, every leader of Brooklyn has contributed somethin' to the house. Plates, the couch there, shelves…The bell is my contribution."

I raised my eyebrow. Compared to a couch and the shelves, a bell didn't seem like much, except for the fact it was newer and nicer than the other objects in the room. I expected an explanation.

"See, the bell is very useful. It connects to anudder one up by where you met Jax and I. If I rang it from in here, it rings there, too, and vice versa. I use it to round up the boys if I hafta. It's better then a door knocker, too. I know when company's comin', 'cause they always ring first." He smiled and we moved on through one doors to the next room. There were about 20 or so bunks, accompanied by side table drawers that were covered with objects, like the shelves had been. There was a door in the back which I assumed lead to a wash room.

"This is were the boys and I sleep. Not you's, I jus' wanted to show ya." He said as we backed out of the room and went in the one right next door.

"This is the girls room." He said, but that much was obvious. There was much less bunks here, about six of them. The room was completely empty, from the beds, to the side tables. It was cleaner than the boys' room, but there were cobwebs in the corners.

"Sorry." Spot said. "It's a bit empty, but you's is the first girl to live here since…" He trailed off, but I knew what he was going to say. "Well, Kitty-Cat, there's a washroom in the back. You's can pick any bed ya want. I'll be in the front room once ya get settled."

Spot left closing the door behind him. I left out a deep breath. Finally, I was on the right track here. I chose the bunk closest to the door, figuring I could shift between the top and bottom half whenever I felt like it. I was happy to see that my bed side table wasn't missing any drawers or knobs, and I put my 'new' slingshot in the top one.

I made my way to the washroom in the back, remembering my mental not about the mirror. I hope there would be one here.

In the washroom, there was a tub under a pump, just big enough for me to fit in. I didn't even care if the water was cold at this point, as long as I had the luxury of being at least somewhat clean again. There was also a row of stalls in the back and a water basin in front of a mirror. Right away, I ran to it.

When I saw my reflection, I saw that three months _could_ change a person. My reddish-brown hair, for one, was at least three inches longer and was now just past my shoulders. I had dirt smudged on my cheeks and my hair had tangles in it. Now I felt bad about the first impression I had about Jax-I looked just as bad. I took a comb by the water basin and attempted to work out the knots. Most of them came out, but I would have to wash my hair anyway. I pumped some water into the basin and washed my face until most of the dirt came off. I figured that was the best I was going to get tonight, so I adjusted my new hat and made my way back to the Front Room.

When I walked in, I was surprised to see that Spot wasn't alone. A boy about my age sat with him on the couch. He was built more like Spot and wasn't long like Jax. He had shaggy blonde hair and freckles all over his body. His eyes were grey, and from the look on his face, he wasn't happy. I assumed he had heard about me.

"Ah, Kitty-Cat, you're back." Spot said, smiling. At least he wasn't upset like the other boy. "Kitty, this is Bottom." Spot said, introducing me to the boy. He didn't hold out his hand to shake and I didn't offer mine. With his grey eyes piercing me like daggers, he was just as intimidating as Spot. I gave a small nod as a greeting and turned back to Spot who shrugged. "His name is only Bottom 'cause we couldn't call 'im Jacka-" But Bottom cut him off.

"Lord, Spot, look at this!" I instantly noted that Bottom didn't have an accent. I decided not to comment on it. "Lord…She's wearing Rosie's hat, Spot. Couldn't you have given her Butter's or something?" He asked Spot, the angry look still on his face.

"Butter is Bottom's sister." Spot explained. "Lucky for her, she didn't come out like her brother."

Bottom rolled his eyes and got up to leave, but Spot shoved him back down on the couch. "You ain't goin' anywhere, buddy-boy. I got's an announcement." Spot said. Bottom rolled his eyes once more, but Spot didn't notice. Instead, he got up to ring his little bell, and I was excited to see it in action.

The first group of boys came quickly. There were about fifteen of them, lead in by Jax. Some smiled at me, some looked at me in disgust, and some ignored me completely. The boy standing to the right of Jax spat in his hand and held it out to me. I assumed I would have to get used to this greeting, so once more, I spit in mine and shook.

"Name's Ace." He said. "Jax told me about you. 'Bout time we got a new girl 'round here. Welcome to Brooklyn." I was happy someone besides Jax and Spot welcomed me, or at least pretended to. Ace was as tall as Jax was, but not long and skinny. He was very muscular and I was almost scared to think what he would look like without his shirt on. He was also pretty wet, like most of the other boys who starting filing in, and I guessed he was one of the ones who was swimming.

With the addition of the rest of the boys, the Front Room got very crowded. They were almost all whispering, or in some cases, shouting, about one thing or another. It was all scattered, but I could make some things out.

"-announcent again? I was winnin' the poker game."

"Wonder if he's leavin' again."

"-Rosie's replacement."

"Only a matter of time."

I decided to stop eavesdropping after hearing the last comments. I made my way over to Spot who was attempting to raise his voice over everyone else's.

"Hey! HEY!" He kept shouting, but somehow, none of the boy's heard him. He whipped out his cane and smacked it so hard against one of the card tables, I was afraid it would break. Instantly, all the boys were silenced and turned to look at Spot, who was now climbing up to stand on the card table.

"Alright, so I'm guessin' ya know all about Kitty, now." He said, gesturing towards me. I gave a weak smile. "I just gotta say-she ain't replacing' Rosie. She ain't replacing' no body. She's just a newsie like the rest of you's. Ain't her fault she's the first girl we've had for a while. I think the only one who's done any replacin' 'round here is me, and it's not like I had a choice, neither. Now, if I hear any of you's mention what happened five years ago, I'll soak ya." I saw a few of the boys shift uncomfortably-most of them had black eyes or various other bruises. I couldn't help but wonder if they were because of Spot. "Oh! And by the way," Spot continued. I wondered what else he could possibly say. "I'm leavin' for 'Hattan in the mornin'. I won't be gone for more than a week. I'm leavin' Ace in charge, and don't think 'cause I'm gone, you's can talk about you-knows-what. Acey full soakin' privileges." Ace gave him a responsible nod, and I was sure he was just as capable of hurting the boys as Spot was. I had no idea what kind of idiot would disobey the leader of Brooklyn, but judging from half the boys still looking uncomfortable, there was most likely quite a few idiots in my gang.

The boys started to leave, but Spot got his cane and pounded it against the table once more. "I'm takin' Kitty with me." He added as an afterthought. In a way, I was glad. I was pretty scared to stay in Brooklyn without Spot, at least this early. I wasn't sure I could trust the boys when half of them hated me for replacing a girl I never even knew.

The boys eagerly left, most likely to get back to whatever activity they had been doing before the announcement. A few boys stayed behind, including Jax and Ace. They went behind the counter and ate two rolls of bread, both of which were very stale looking. Ace made his way over to me and gave me a pat on the back.

"It'll be alright, kiddo. They's just all still a bit upset. Rosie had a way to get everyone to love her, especially Cane. I can't imagine what they's would've be like if one of them was without the other. Prolly why they both went at the same time-couldn't live without each other." He gave me a smile and another pat on the back. "I'll see ya in a few days. Eat up before ya go. Look like you could use a bite to eat."

Ace returned to Jax and they left the lodging house. Spot went behind the counter to get more of the stale bread and handed me some. I was surprised at how delicious bad bread could be when you were starving.

"The boys in 'Hattan didn't know Rosie." He said after our weak meal, and flashed me a grin.

* * *

**Wowza. Poor Kitty. But OMG! They're going to Manhattan! HURRAAAHHH! it only gets more exciting from here folks. R&R**


	5. Change of Scenery

**Author's Note: Is this it? Could Spot and Kitty really be in Manahattan! Yes, yes they are! How exciting! Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Newsies. I do own Kitty, this story, and the various OCs mentioned throughout, though, and I'm proud of it :D Now read, read, read folks!**

* * *

It ended up that our mediocre bread was dinner instead of a brunch, or at least lunch. I guess I hadn't realize how late I had slept until Jax had woken me.

Spot helped me get ready for our trip in the morning. We would have to leave early because depending on anything that went on during the trip to Manhattan, would could be slowed down. I didn't bother to ask what kind of detours would slow us, but I was a bit worried, none-the-less.

I was almost surprised to find out that Spot had a bag he used for trips, but I guess he would have to have _something _to carry his supplies in. I was told to keep my slingshot with me, but he put an extra shirt for both us in the bag, as well as two of the rolls, one bottle of the sarsaparilla, about five cigarettes, and a book of matches. I assumed the food would be strictly for the trip, since the lodging house in Manhattan probably kept some. I was also relieved and thankful Spot added in an extra shirt for me. The one I was wearing was now more baggy than before, due to the amount of weight I had lost.

Ace wasn't kidding when he said he'd see me in a few days. I went to sleep before any of the boys even came back in the lodging house. I figured there would be no time in the morning for much, so I took a quick, freezing bath in the tub before sleeping. It was a great relief, and after I was under the thin sheets of the bottom bunk in my bed, I felt more comfortable than I had in the past three months.

Unfortunately, it was the second night in a row where it felt like I only had had about 3 seconds of sleep. This time, though, it was Spot shaking me vigorously instead of Jax's voice that woke me.

"Kitty-Cat, we gotta go now." He whispered. I opened one eye to look at him and found that he was already dressed, right down to his cane. I wondered if he slept with it. "Come on, if we gets a head start, we can be across the bridge 'for anyone gets up to get to work. Quietly, though. The boys are all sleepin'. Won't be awake for an hour or so."

When Spot said that, I groaned. He wasn't kidding about getting up early. Then again, my 'Mistakes Made Around Spot Since Becoming A Newsie' tally was still 0, and I wasn't about to start adding to it. Normally, I would've shooed him away, but I had gone to sleep in my clothes. I ran my hands quickly through my hair and pulled my hat on over my head, glad that it hid the tangles on top. I grabbed my slingshot from my table and followed Spot out of the lodging house.

Outside, it wasn't cold, but I rolled my sleeves down anyway in case the wind decided to pick up.

"The distance to the bridge isn't far, and once we cross, the rest of the way ain't to far either. It's the bridge itself that slows us down. All together, it's only a bit over two miles. We could be there in less than two hours just by walking." He said, as we started walking. This made me happy. I never really had been anywhere _besides _Brooklyn before, and never really even knew if Manhattan was an hour away or a day away. Still, I wondered why Spot packed food if we wouldn't even really be hungry until we got there.

We walked for a while, talking about simple things such as what Manhattan was like, and who I would get along with there. Suddenly, I remembered the conversation Spot and I had had about mixed-gender lodging houses.

"Spot," I asked. "The house in Manhattan is strictly for boys, right?"

Spot looked at me curiously. "Yeah, and there's one for all girls. Why, what's the problem?"

I shrugged. "Well, if I'm a girl, I won't be allowed in, will I?" I was surprised I hadn't noticed this earlier.

Spot chuckled. "Sure, they will. They can't have girls live there. But I's known in Manhattan, and you's a guest. More importantly, you's Spot Conlon's guest. Nuttin' to worry 'bout, Kitty-Cat."

I gave him the weak smile I had gotten used to giving lately and we continued with our small talk.

When we finally got to the bridge, we both took a deep breath. I couldn't tell what looked longer-the bridge from a distance, or the bridge before I was about to cross. I almost didn't even notice when Spot started walking again-I had to jog to catch up. **(A/N: Brook & Rif-Raf, if you're reading this, this is for you: Kitty-Spoooot. Spooooot. Spoooooottt. Spot-I'm right here, what do you want?! Kitty-We're on a bridge, Spot! XD)**

"So, I forgot to asks you's when you're birthday, was, Kitty-Cat. We keep this stuff on record, 'cause believe it or not, us Brooklyn boys like to party." He smiled and I laughed back.

"Um, September 14. I'll be 16." I said. I wondered to myself what the date was and how long it would be until the 14th. Maybe it had already passed without me noticing. Spot starting counting on his fingers.

"Alright, then, that's about a week and a half away. Maybe we can invite some of the Manhattan boys. We still talk about the bash we had for Acey before the strike." He said. I remember when the newsies had their strike. It was in July, like when the house burnt down. What an eventful month.

--

It wasn't long until we were across the bridge and in Manhattan. The sun was bright now, but the air was getting chillier. Carriages were taking people to work and carts were selling different items, from food to jewelry. In appearance, there wasn't much difference between Manhattan and Brooklyn, but Manhattan had a different atmosphere. It was more welcoming and less intimidating. Men were shaking hands instead of throwing punches and women took walks with their children instead of cowering behind their curtains. I liked the way it felt and I knew what Spot meant now about how you needed to be tough in Brooklyn to survive on the street.

"Well, look who rolled into this side of town." Said a voice behind that seemed to drip with acid. Maybe I spoke too soon. We turned around to see two boys in bowler hats and bowties, smirking in our direction. There was something about their smirks that was pure evil and not pure intimidation and smugness like Spot's. I knew right away who's smirk I preferred. "It's little Spotty from Brooklyn." One of the boys continued and slipped on brass knuckles. Instantly I felt a wave of nerves fall over me, and I tried to calm down. If I couldn't handle a couple of brutes in Manhattan, even with Spot with me, I might as well pack my bags in Brooklyn now to move somewhere over the rainbow. "Well, lookie here, Morris." The boy said coming closer to me. "You see what Spotty brought for protection? A little girl." He grinned, revealing yellow teeth and leaned into my face. Spot pushed him back onto the other boy, Morris, and held the gold tip of his cane to the boy's face.

"Oscar, you remember what happened last time you's tried to mess with Brooklyn, don'tcha?" Spot narrowed his eyes at Oscar who I could tell was a little scared, but wasn't going to back down. He struck me as the type of guy who often bit off way more than he could chew.

From behind Oscar, I noticed Morris had started to get up. With the extra backup, Oscar began to gain his courage back and shoved Spot's cane back. Spot obviously wasn't prepared and stumbled a few feet backwards. Oscar began to readjust the brass knuckles as Morris came behind Spot, most likely to try holding him still as his partner got a few good hits in. I almost felt helpless to Spot who was still half in shock from being pushed backwards. Suddenly, I remembered one of my first gifts, still sitting in my back pocket. I quickly grabbed a good sized rock from the ground and loaded it in the slingshot, aiming for Oscar's head. When I released, I found that I missed my target by quite a ways-it smacked into his hand instead. Still, he was caught by surprise, and shot his head up to look at me. Spot, who know realized what was going on, hit Oscar three times in the jaw, and the once, hard, with his cane, similar to the way he had hit the card table earlier. He tried getting to his feet and scurried away, Morris right behind. I shot another smaller rock at Morris's head, for practice, but hit him in the foot instead, making him jump.

Spot laughed and gave me a pat on the back. "See what I mean 'bout practicing'? Thanks, though. I blanked out for a second, there."

He turned to watch Oscar and Morris, still running, muttering something about the police and big trouble. Somehow, I got the idea that they were all talk.

"That was the Delancey brothers. Biggest trouble around here, unless you's wanted by the bulls, but they ain't much to worry about. Their usual victims consist of gimps and ten year olds." I laughed, happen to know that the biggest threat I would find here was just a couple of goons that got beat, even if they had the advantage.

"Come on." Spot said motioning for me to keep walking. "I wanna get there before the boys. I told 'em last week I was comin', but that was before the latest addition to me crew. I wanna surprise them."

I did as I was told and followed Spot until we got to a building, similar to the Brooklyn lodging house, except this one had neighboring buildings and a different sign that simply said-

'Newsboys Lodging House'

I heard Spot sigh heavily and I turned to look at him. "You got a thing for exterior decoration or something', huh? Come on…" He said, and motioned me inside the building. "After you."

When I walked in, I saw that the inside was very different than the lodging house in Brooklyn. For one, it had two stories. There was a desk in the front room where an old man stood, working on something. He looked up to me.

"Young lady, we have a no girls policy here. If you want to sell papers, there's a Newsgirl-" but he was cut off, thankfully, by Spot. "Heya, Kloppman. Jackie-boy told ya I was comin'?" He said, and the old man, Kloppman, nodded. "This is Kitty, she's with me. I brought her as a guest. I hope that's okay…?"

Kloppman was obviously as intimidated by Spot as anyone else was, even though I was sure Spot wouldn't ever hurt him, or even threaten him. Kloppman nodded.

"Um, yes, yes. She can stay in the guest room down stairs. She can go anywhere in the house, except in the boys' bedroom after 7 o'clock. That won't be an issue, will it, young lady?" He asked. I shrugged and nodded. It sounded fine to me, and I had no reason to go in the boys' bedroom after seven anyway.

"The boys should be a couple more hours, Spot. We weren't expecting you so early." Kloppman continued. Spot shrugged. "Yeah, well, I wanted to surprise 'em. We ain't had a girl with us for a while, ya know?"

Kloppman turned to beam at me. "Well, then, welcome to Manhattan, Kitty."

* * *

**K, you were prolly expecting more, huh? Don't worry. I believe next chapter will be the longest and most exciting yet! And just cuz I love y'all, I give you the name of the Next Chapter! It'll be called Ractrack After Hours. Exciting, huh? R&R. Thank youuu!**


	6. Race After Hours

**Author's Note: That took longer than I thought to get up, sorry. I lost my internet connection for a while. Actually, right after I finished writing this. Anyway, it's a very exciting chapter where-well, I won't spoil it! Disclaimer: Don't own, yada yada. We've been through this.**

* * *

Despite that there was a no girl policy and it was empty besides Kloppman, Spot, and I, I was really starting to like the Manhattan lodging house.

Spot went to put his stuff away upstairs where an empty bunk was waiting for him and I was lead by Kloppman to the cozy guest room downstairs. Inside, it was almost just as empty as the girls' room back in Brooklyn, except here, there was only one single bed and no cobwebs.

"Here, young lady, you'll need this. It gets pretty chilly in this room at night. Make yourself comfortable." Said Kloppman, handing me a thin quilt. He left the room, closing the door behind him and I was able to have the room to myself.

I spread the quilt on the bed, making it as neat as I could possibly get it. There was a table in the corner of the room where I put my extra shirt from Spot and my slingshot. I know Spot said I should never go anywhere without it, but I highly doubted I would be attacked while in the lodging house.

On the edge of the table, a carving caught my eye. I looked closer and rolled my eyes at what it said-

'Spot Conlon'

It was messily etched in the wood, but funny, none-the-less. I guessed that Spot probably had the guest room to himself when he came to visit, but thanks to me, he was staying upstairs.

A little to the right of Spot's name, I noticed that something else was etched. Another name? I looked closer and my grin faded.

'Cane the King'

Next to it was a small drawing of something, maybe an attempt at the gold-tipped cane. Maybe Spot was just trying to keep up the tradition of leaders carving their names in other lodging houses' furniture. I shrugged and went back to fix up my quilt more.

"Kitty-Cat!" Spot's voice called from outside my room. He must've been done putting his stuff away. "Come here, there's someone I want you's to meet!"

I walked out of my room to see Spot standing with a boy about 17 years old. He had a cowboy hat hanging on his back and a red bandana hanging on his neck.

"Jackie-boy, this here's Kitty. Newest addition to the Brooklyn newsies. Hope you don't mind I brought her to visit with me."

The boy gave a big smile and I spit-shook with him.

"Name's Jack Kelly. I'm the leader here. You must be pretty tough to be part of Spot's gang." He said. I shrugged. I made a mental note (I had been making a lot of these lately) to start trying to live up to the reputation I already had, just for being part of Brooklyn.

"The other boys should be coming soon. We'll make sure you have a good time while you're here-show you things you can only see in 'Hattan." I giggled and he grinned again.

"Hey, Jackie-boy," Spot said. "Race goin' to Sheapshead today?"

Jack shook his head. "Naw, it's closed for a few days. Dunno why. He's pretty worked up about it. Maybe a new face'll cheer him up, huh Kitty? Anyway, he was right behind me. I think he had three papes left, or something' like that."

It wasn't 5 minutes later when another boy, about my height with jet black hair, walked in.

"Who's the girl?" He asked before anyone could say anything.

Spot proudly put a hand on my shoulder. "This is Kitty, newest addition to my gang. Kitty-Cat, this is Racetrack-" But he cut Spot off.

"Hey, I can make me own introductions. Racetrack Higgins. Or Race. Whatever you's perfer." He said with an accent stronger than Spot's or Jack's. "Guess it's a good thing the track is closed. I may not have ever met you's." He continued.

"Race here is a compulsive gambler." Jack said and Race smacked him.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." He said with a shrug and lit a cigar.

"So, Kitty," Race said to me after taking a drag from his cigar and exhaling the smoke. "How do ya like Manhattan so far?"

--

It took about an hour and a half more for all the newsies to return. One by one, they came in to greet me, sometimes they came two at a time. Not once, though, did any of them mention Rosie or how I might've been replacing her, or anyone else for that matter. They only seemed happy to meet me and glad that Spot was finally able to get some female influence back to his boys. I had a feeling none of them knew what the boys back in Brooklyn thought of my arrival.

"You gunna sell papes here tomorrow, Kitty?" Asked Mush as a group of us sat down to play poker. Even though it was night, the boys seemed to have more energy now than they did during the day. We were on our 20th hand and Race had already won 16 times.

"I hadn't really thought about it." I replied. The truth was, I had. I had thought about it a lot, mostly on the walk over here. "You know, once I start sellin', that'll be it and I'll probably be working for the rest of my life. I think that I'll start back in Brooklyn, so I can enjoy my last days of freedom here." I finally said and Mush nodded.

Racetrack threw his hands up in triumph. "That's a full house! I win again!"

A few of the boys grumbled and Jack threw his cards down revealing a pair of hearts. Worthless compared to Race's hand. Jack smacked him over the head.

"Ya know, you's only win 'cause you hide an ace every time. I'm goin' to bed." He said and got up, untying his bandana.

Race grinned and gathered up the cards.

"Aw, come on now, Jack. We can play Blackjack now. Ya like that one." He said, but Jack shook his head.

"You memorized the nicks in all the cards. Ya still cheat." He made his way up the stairs and the boys followed after him. Race got a defeated look on his face and suddenly I felt bad.

"Here, I'll play, Race." I said, staying behind and knowing I would be beat every time. His grin came back though and he dealt out the cards.

"Yer name ain't Kitty, is it?" He said after all the boys were gone. He started dealing out the cards. I had an 8 and a 9. 17.

I laughed in response. "It is now." I said. "You want me to believe you were born with the name Racetrack?"

He laughed and threw down his cards-an ace and a jack. 21. "Touché." He said, gathering the cards up and shuffling. "Wanna have a bet, Kitty?" He asked. I shrugged. Why not? I knew he would win, but whatever he wanted from the bet, he'd probably be able to get it out of me anyway.

"Alright, then. If I win this time, you's gotta tell me ya real name. If you's win, I'll tell ya a secret." He said. "And if I win, I promise, I won't tell a soul." He made a gesture like a cross over his heart and I nodded as he dealt the cards. I looked down at them, expecting to have bad ones. I did. A king and a queen. I had already gone over 21. He smirked at me as if he knew what I had (and taking what Jack said about memorizing the nicks, he probably did.), and layed down his cards, two 9s. I sighed. He could've had two 3s and he would've beat me.

"You gotta tell me. That was the bet." He said. I took a deep breath, and for the first time, I took a step back into my old, thrown away life.

"Jenna. Jenna Patterson. My old-my name is Jenna." I said and looked down at my hands. So much for throwing my old life away. He smiled.

"Well, that takes a load of your chest, don't it?" And I had to admit, it actually kind of did.

"What were you gunna tell me if I won?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me. He shrugged. "Nothin'. I knew I was gunna win, I just said that I would tell ya somethin' so you's would play." He said. I rolled my eyes as he started to shuffle the cards again.

"Ya like Spot, don'tcha, Jenna?" I narrowed my eyes at him. "Okay, okay, Kitty. Anyway, you like Spot, huh?"

I shrugged. "Well, yeah, of course I like him. I mean, he brought me in off the streets, gave me food, shelter, a job, friends…How could I-" But Race cut me off.

"Nonono. I mean, you _like _Spot. Don'tcha?" I guess I realized what he had meant before, but I was trying to avoid that route entirely. Despite all that, I blushed.

"Well, I dunno. I suppose…why do you ask anyways? What would you know about it anyway?" I said.

"One of the most important skills ya need when playin' poker-learn to read the other players like a book. Works pretty well for real life, too. You think I don't notice you starin' at him, and then lookin' away the second ya think you's gunna get caught? Believe me, Kitty, I happen to be an expert on this area of expertise. An expert." He smiled. "Plus, you's blushin' like a tomato. And don't tell me it's just the heat-there ain't no heat." He crossed his heart again. "Ya know, I'm gunna be keeping' a lot of secrets for ya, huh?"

I smiled, finally. Something in me told me to trust Race. Even if he did cheat for almost every game. "You owe me, ya know, Race." I said.

"How 'bout this-I didn't cheat _every _time. There's yer secret." I gave him a look. "Alright, alright. Ya know, I lied the first time, I actually did have a secret if by some miracle, you won. But I knew ya wouldn't, so I didn't bother tellin' you's. Lemme see if I can…" He trailed off and started searching for something in his pockets. Finally, he pulled out a wrinkled piece of paper in pretty bad shape and handed it to me. It was covered in writing and I started to read.

'Each pape is sold,

My pocket's full of gold.

To the races I go,

My gold ready for me to blow.

The horses off at the sound of a gun,

I cheer and swear as the horses run.'

Words were misspelled here and there and most of the grammar was off, but all together, I was impressed at the poem written in chicken scratch. Since I doubted Race could even write in the first place, the paper gave me a run for my money.

"It ain't finished yet…" He said, shuffling the cards nervously.

"That was really great, Race. I want to know the second you write more. I can't believe you haven't shown these to anyone."

He shrugged. "I showed Mushy-he's the only one who seemed to appreciate it. If I told any of the others, They'd laugh, even if they didn't mean anything by it." He said, putting the cards back in his front pocket. I handed him the poem.

"Anyway, I think I'll go back to sleep now. You can keep the poem when I finish it. It was nice talkin' Kitty. I'll see you's in the morning'." He said and headed up the stairs.

I ran a hands through my hair, my fingers getting stopped every time by tangles. The last time I had shared secrets late at night like that was with Charlotte. I sure as heck wasn't expecting to return to my past so soon.

* * *

**OH! I forgot! I have some announcements...**

**1. I started getting some pictures up of the charecters-they're on my profile. Note that they aren't exactly how I invisioned them...it's just a little fun thing to do. You'll notice I don't have all the charecters up. If you have a suggestion for a picture I could use for a charecter, please, let me know!**

**2. I have a little...well, not contest. See, I'm not much good at coming up with nicknames. I'll need a new nickname for a female charecter and I need your help. If you have a female nickname that you want to see in this fic soon, let me know in your review. It would be a big help! **

**R&R, please and thank you!**


	7. Spot's Secret

**Author's note (this one should be read…) :Yayy! This should be exciting! Before we begin, I just want to add that this chapter has a bit of violence and a slight suicide theme. It's in the flashback only, and if this offends you, I'm really sorry. There will be bit more violence in this story, but this is the only chapter that even touches the subject of suicide. Also, you'll notice the whole chapter is in Spot's POV. Don't let this confuse you. Last but not least, I have good news. The plot I had in mind for this story would've lasted me for about 6 more chapters, but I was stuck on what to do after that. Well, no need to worry! I got a sudden GREAT idea that should take care of the plot for **_**at least **_**15 more chapters. Maybe even 15 more chapters AFTER the 6 I had in mind. So never fear-this fic should end up being a decent length (I come up with a total of 23 chapters in my head, so far) and have a good plot. (No romance is planned to be part of the main plot yet, but as a sub-plot, maybe.) Thanks for reading this author's note! On with the story. ****J**** Oh, one more note-sorry if the flashback (or what happens/what is revealed in the flashback) is unrealistic. I'm just trying to make this fic as exciting as I can, and if you don't like what happens, you can look over that. It isn't the biggest theme in the story. NOW, on we go. Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies…**

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Spot looked up as everyone stopped fighting. Rosie stood, helpless on the Brooklyn Bridge. She had fought harder than most of the others combined, but now, there was nothing she could do. The leader of Midtown, along with two of his henchmen, closed in on her from the left, and on the right, half of the Bronx came. All they would have to do was take Cane's favorite out of the fight, hurt her bad enough for him to be distracted. It would be all over. Viper, the leader of the Bronx stepped away from his gang and pressed a dagger to her throat.

"Ain't you tired yet, toots? How's about you take a little break from the action?" Viper said, putting slightly more pressure to her throat.

Almost from out of no where, Cane pushed passed those standing around. He tackled Viper to the ground with all the strength and energy he had in him. Viper could push around his men or even take over his territory, but when he toyed around with the thought of death with the girl he planned to marry, it had to stop.

Cane's force knocked Viper to the ground easily, but Rosie, who had been leaning backwards over the bridge, lost her balance. With a sickening scream that could be heard all over Brooklyn, she fell into the black water with a splash.

Only Cane, shouting her name, could match the scarring sound of Rosie's last cry. Viper scrambled to his feet and started running, not stopping once to look back. The war was over now-it had gone too far-but Cane couldn't help but blame himself for what happened. Viper had started it, but Cane ended it with the death of the person he loved most in his life.

Spot ran to his leader, his hero. He had never seen Cane cry before. Not one tear. Now, Cane was shaking like a leaf, too overcome with grief to speak. Spot put a had on Cane's shoulder. He was tiny in comparison to the King of Brooklyn.

"Th-that you, kid?" Cane asked, not bothering to look up at the young, blue eyed boy.

"Yeah." Spot said in reply. He could bring himself to say more. He didn't know exactly what Cane was feeling, but it must've been the most horrible thing in the world-Spot couldn't even bring himself to believe that Rosie-Cane's favorite, his second, and one of the best newsies New York had ever seen, was dead.

Cane stuck out his hand, feeling for Viper's dagger, which was dropped in the confusion. It was just out of reach and Spot loyally retrieved it, handing it to Cane.

"Kid, I want you's to listen to me." Cane said, fear in his eyes. "I want you's to take the cane. Take the cane and the key. Everything." He said. "I know you'll do what's right. You's a good kid, Spot."

Spot shook his head violently. There was no way Cane could do this. The pain was intense, more than anyone could imagine. More than anything anyone could physically feel. Spot only felt it more when Cane rotated the dagger in his hand, and slowly raised it over his chest.

Spot threw his arms around Brooklyn's leader, but Cane shook him off. "Spot, you's gotta trust me. I's no good anymore. Not without Rosie. Take the key and the cane. Ace…Ace'll help you. Butter and Picket…they're older now. They ain't stayin' much longer. Ace'll stick around. He'll help you, kid." When Cane finished speaking, he ran the dagger through himself and pulled it out just as quickly. Spot shut his eyes, but it was too late. The image of Cane and the dagger would always be stuck in the back of his head.

Cane took a slow, shaky breath. "Throw…the dagger…over." Cane said and raised a trembling hand to Spot's face. "You's…a Conlon…kid. Rosie…"

And with the last word, Spot threw the dagger into the black water.

Cane the King was no more.

_**End of Flashback**_

_**Spot's POV**_

I woke with a jolt. It wasn't the first time I had had this dream, but it never got any easier.

Looking around, I wasn't surprised to see that the other boys were still fast asleep. My body was simply used to waking up earlier. The Brooklyn boys were always up half an hour earlier than everyone else. It was the way Cane had done things and it was the way I did things.

After I pulled my shirt on, I made my way downstairs to the guest room. I left my cane upstairs; there was no need for it this early. Once inside the guest room, I made my way to Kitty and started shaking her awake. I almost felt bad-this was the 3rd time since knowing her that I had waken her like this. I quickly cast that aside, though. She'd be waking like this everyday for the rest of her life once we were back in Brooklyn.

"Huh?" She said, still half asleep. "The house on fire?"

I rolled my eyes and shook her until she fully awake and sitting up. "Sorry 'bout that. You's have to get used to it, I guess. Maybe you's wouldn't be so tired if you didn't stay up so late."

She gave me a curious look. I guess I expected that.

"What do you mean? I was just playing a few hands of Blackjack with Race. I wasn't up that late." She said. I shook my head.

"Yeah, few hands…I was up waiting for Race so we could talk or somethin' before sleepin'. A few hands takes five minute, fifteen minutes, but he didn't come. I finally dozed off. What took you's so long?" I asked. I don't know why I asked or why it was even my business, but that thought didn't last long. Whatever my gang did was my business.

"Nothin'." She said. "We just had a bet is all. He wins-he learns…my name. I win-I learn a secret of his." When I didn't answer, she continued. "He won. He knows my real name."

I slowly nodded. "He prolly expected to win. He prolly wouldn't have told you's anything if you's won." I said, but Kitty shook her head.

"He told me his secret anyway. He figured he owed me one after…" But she didn't finish the sentence. Great. They know each other for less than a day and they already know secrets about each other. I can't even admit my own secrets to myself.

"Wanna make the same trade?" I asked her. It was stupid, but why not? "A secret for a secret?"

She fiddled with her hands. "I dunno, Spot." She said. "I mean, it felt good to finally admit my real name and get it off my chest, but when I put my past behind me, I wasn't planning on revisiting it so often."

Right, right. What was I thinking? Wasn't this the same way I had been living since Cane and Rosie's deaths? Leaving my past and not wanting to revisit it?

"You'se right." I said. "The truth ain't something to be gambled or traded." Why was it that I hadn't shown myself this before? Because I don't think before I act most of the time? Probably. "No matter how many times you get it off your chest and try to forget it, it's always there. Nothing changes."

Wow, that was deep. And judging from the look on Kitty's face, she thought so, too. It must have been a whole minute or more before she spoke. To my surprise, she finally spit in her hand and held it out.

"Hi. My name is Jenna Patterson. Nice to meet you." She said. Maybe I should be deep more often. It has a nice effect on people. I shook with her.

"Spot Conlon. King of Brooklyn. Brother…brother of Cane Conlon." And we were right-the truth, admitting the truth, felt good. Kitty got up and walked to the small table in the corner of the room. Had she-? Yup. She ran her hands over the edge where I had carved my name. Where my older brother had carved his name who knows how many years ago.

"A leader tradition?" She asked. I shook my head.

"A family tradition. A family of two. It's what we always were. If he lived…if Rosie lived, he would've married her, and we'd have been a family of three. The Brooklyn royal family, king, queen, and prince. Guess not, huh? I'm his legacy, and like I said-My promotion wasn't the happiest thing in the world." Okay, I had come down here to wake her up, and ended up having a deep, heart-felt conversation. Not what I expected, but it worked for both our benefits. In a way.

"If I could have one wish, I would want to see Charlotte again. Just to say goodbye. We weren't too much alike, but she was a good girl. The sweetest little girl. Thanks, Spot." She said. Kitty had lost her parents and sister. I had lost my brother and sister-in-law. I was right before, we had something in common.

"Anytime. I'll talk to you later, Kitty-Cat. Kloppman's wakin' up the boys."

**Wowza, that was deep. More so than I meant it to be…But it was needed, I think. The next chapter will be more of a filler. I'm gunna skip over the rest of the Manhattan trip since it's not exactly exciting. Not to worry, though! I have at least 3 more (exciting) trips to Manhattan! He haven't seen the last of Jack and his boys. Thanks to those who have reviewed so far-I appreciate it! Also, thanks for those of you who have offered nicknames, but I still haven't chosen officially. If you have a nickname (nickname only, I have their real name all situated) for a female character you want to see in this story soon, please, let me know! R&R! **


	8. Gettin to Know You'se

**Author's Note (Maybe this one should be read, too): Okay, just gotta say a few things. First of all, thanks for reading and reviewing! It makes me really happy and it's fantastic modivation! Keep it up guys! Secondly, it may be harder for me to upload chapters since my internet has been a little screwy. Don't worry, I won't give up for anything! Lastly, this chapter, I just want to say, is a bit of a comic relief/filler chapter, and the next chapter probably will be, too. Chapter 10, though, is going to be very exciting and the plot is really gunna take off, so it'll be worth the wait, trust me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies, but I do own this story, Kitty, and my OC's.**

**Thanks a ton to smiley94 for the help and support that has been recently offered! Thanks for letting me borrow your charecter, Bear, and also, thanks for helping me choose just the right song to use in this chapter! **

* * *

_**Later that night **_

"So, Kitty, you'se leavin' in the morning'." Said Jack. "What do ya wanna do?"

I thought a while. At first, more poker seemed like a good idea. There wasn't much to do anyway.

"Can we just sit and talk? I've been here for two days, but I feel like I hardly know most of you." I said finally, shooting quick glances at Spot and Race, the two I actually did know a bit about. Jack gave me a funny look.

"You'se wanna…get to know us? Alright, but their ain't much to know. How do we do this, anyway?" He said. Race started digging deep in his pockets, looking for something. At first, I thought it might be a cigar or his cards. Was he going to tell us how he loved to gamble? That would be pointless. Finally, he pulled out a piece of ugly cloth, and I realized it was a bowtie. He put it on until it was perfectly positioned and he was happy with it.

"Race…what in the world?" Jack asked, looking at him like he was crazy. Race smacked him over the head like it was completely obvious what he was doing.

"I ain't Race. Me name is Bryan Denton. I thought you'se wanted to get to know each other, so I'se here to interview you bums. I'se can't do that though if you'se is askin' stupid questions." He said, trying to bring some kind of hoity-toity tone to his voice, but failing. I didn't know who Bryan Denton was, but if he wore ugly bowties and interviewed people, he must work for a newspaper somewhere.

"What's so great about you'se? How come I can't do the interviewin'?" Skittery asked. Race, or now Denton, smacked him over the head, like he did to Jack. I got the idea that people probably got headaches when they were around Race.

"'Cause you'se too glum. 'Sides, I got the bowtie. Just for that smart remark, I'se skippin' over you'se. Now Mushy." Race said, walking over to wear Mush was sitting, next to Jack. "Is there anything ya wanna share that we don't know about you'se yet?" He asked. Mush thought for a while. I knew that he had been living here for a while, and the boys probably knew a lot about him. I was very curious to know what he hadn't told anyone yet.

"Well…" He finally said. "Snoddy keeps takin' me hat, and I haven't said nothin' but it's pretty frustratin'."

Snoddy laughed at him. "You'se just goin' soft." He said, and reach over to snatch Mush's hat. Suddenly, Mush let out a low sound in his throat, somewhere between a growl and a sigh. He pounced at Snoddy like some sort of savage animal and tackled him to the ground. The boys threw punches here and there, and we scurried backwards so we wouldn't get caught in the middle of it.

"Hey, hey, guys break it up!" Jack exclaimed, rushing over, and with the help of Spot, pulled the two apart.

"This wasn't what I had in mind when I said I wanted to sit down and get to know you'se…" I said, watching Mush and Snoddy being pulled away from each other. Race just laughed.

"Nah, nah, ya see? Now you'se now a lot more about Mushy, here. We know he's sensitive about his hat, can hold in his feelin's for a long time, and bam! Let 'em out, just like that." He said, and walked around to examine Snoddy. "Huh. And he can deal out a pretty nice shiner, too. Cowboy, I think it's ya turn now. Tell us somethin' about yourself."

"I swear," Skittery said under his breath. "If he even mentions you-know-what-"

But he was cut off my Jack explaining how when he went to Santa Fe, he would buy a horse, name it Mickie, and ride it all the way back to New York. Skittery groaned, and Kid Blink rolled his eye.

"Well, then, we'se movin' along nicely here. Kitty. Tell us somethin' about yourself." Race said. I glared at him. He probably expected me to tell my name, but that wasn't going to happen.

"Come on, just tell us somethin' you'se like to do. Like me-I like gamblin' so my name's Racetrack. Mush likes to be mushy, and once, Pie Eater almost ate out the pie supply at Tibby's. What do ya do?"

I thought for a while and decided that my love for thinking and making up stories wouldn't be an appropriate answer, so I went for my other hobby.

"I sing. Mother used to sing, and my sister used to sing. My voice is between theirs- better than my sisters, but not as good as mother's." I said. I hope that they wouldn't ask-

"Well give us an example!" Race insisted. Exactly what I had dreaded.

"Uh, fine, okay. This is the first song mother taught Charlotte and I. It's Irish, like us. All the women in my family would sing it." I swallowed, trying to clear out my voice and started to sing some of my song.

"_The water is wide, I cannot cross o'er_

_But Neither have I the wings to fly._

_Build me a boat, that will carry two,_

_And both shall row, my love and I. _

_A ship there is, and she sails the sea,_

_She's laden deep as deep can be,_

_But not so deep as the love I'm in._

_I know not if I sink or swim_."

I stopped there. Maybe someday, I would sing the rest, but not now. My voice was too tired. The boys let out a quick applause and I gave a silly little bow.

"Alright, next time I can't get to sleep, I'll come to you." Said Race. "Just kiddin'. That was nice. Anyone else got somethin' to share?" He said, looking around the group. After a silence, Spot finally recalled something.

"I forgot to tell you'se. Kitty is turnin' sixteen in about a week, now. I'll send Bear to come and get ya. You'se remember the bash we had for Ace earlier this year. I ain't sayin' you'se gotta come, but it should be a nice vacation." He announced. Some of the boys got nervous expressions on their faces. "Aw, come on. Stop lookin' so scared. We'se invitin' ya, not soakin' ya."

Relief and comfort came back to the boy's faces and Race promised that he, for one, would be sure to come.

We all headed off to sleep with smiles on our faces and I was happy to be able to get to sleep without having to worry about a thing.

**Yayy! The song used in this chapter is called The Water is Wide. If you want a link to listen to it, don't hesitate to ask! Thanks for reading, and please review!**


	9. Sellin' Papes and Window Shoppin'

**Author's Note: Is it true? Is it really, really true? Two updates in a few hours? Yes it is! I don't own Newsies...Just a filler chapter. Chapter 10 will be great!**

* * *

_**The Next Morning**_

When we returned to Brooklyn, I felt the protective shield I had in Manhattan melt away. I had, though, been practicing with my slingshot and could now hit any target 60 of the time. Although it wasn't great, it was a much better than the 20 I had when I first got the slingshot.

Since we left so early, Spot informed me that we would get back just in time to buy the morning edition of The World paper, and he would show me some good selling tactics. I had almost forgotten that the last moments of my freedom had ended the second I stepped out of Manhattan.

"The boys is already out sellin'." Spot said when we arrived at the distribution window. "We'll meet 'em back at the lodgin' house. Hundred papes." He said, slamming down some coins on the counter. The man behind the counter handed him a very large stack of papers. "And, uh, twenty for me friend." And the man handed him a smaller stack, which was then handed to me.

"It ain't that I don't have confidence in ya, Kitty-Cat. It's just, this is ya first time and all. Come on, we'se gotta a decent headline or two in here. Not that that matters much." He laughed and we headed off down a street in Brooklyn I wasn't too familiar with.

"Alright, we'se gunna try a few things. You'se can lie, tweak the headlines a bit, ya know? You can make up sob stories. Uh, I guess you could just pretend to pass out or somethin' and see who's got sympathy. Let's try the first one-watch what I do to this headline. It says some bum broke his leg or somethin' in a factory. I'll just improve that a little." He cleared his throat, thought for a few seconds, and shouted out his new headline.

"DEADLY MONSTER MANGLES MAN! EXTRA, EXTRA!" And the people who were nearby made a small crowd around him. Before I knew it, almost twenty of his papers were gone. If I was as good as Spot, I could sell my whole stack with one headline.

"See how that works, Kitty-Cat? Here, try the same thing with one of these headlines in here." He said, and gestured for me to look through the paper. Finally, I found something of interest- The birds who had been mating in Central Park had finally left and the area was quiet once more. I thought of a way to change this and yelled out my headline.

"NEST OF LOVERS BANNED FROM THE PUBLIC! LOVE BIRDS FOREVER GONE!"

The way I made it sound, it could've been humans who had left, but what did they know? About five people came to buy from me, and although it wasn't nearly as much as Spot had sold, I was proud of myself.

"There we go! Nicely done, nicely done. Ya gunna be up to a hundred 'fore we know it. Now let's see…see those ladies there? Go up to them and make a story about some girl problem ya have or somethin'. Drag out the sympathy." He said, pointing out a group of three ladies on an outing. I did as I was told and went to them, after smudging some dirt on my cheeks.

"'Scuse me, miss." I said to one of them. "Me parents are settin' me up to be married, but I'se flat destitute. Spare some money so I might have a proper life with me future husband?" I said, dripping honey all over my voice. The woman I was speaking to in particular, sighed and cupped my chin with her hand.

"Oh, you poor dear. Imagine if my dearest Mary had to go through that. I'll take two." She said and dropped some coins in my hand. She urged her friends to do the same, and with the same attitude, they each bought one.

"God bless you, dear." Said the first woman, and I gave her a polite smile and returned to Spot, flashing him a triumphant expression. I was starting to like this work. With my father who had been a lawyer, I had learned to both argue and lie fairly well, and I decided I liked it. This seemed to be the perfect job for me.

With Spot's help, I sold the rest of my papers using the same tactics. His were sold long before mine, but we enjoyed each other's company, and he seemed to like being in charge of someone and their job.

"You'se did very good today, Kitty-Cat. Cane woulda welcomed you straight away. Let's head back to the lodgin' house to check on the boys. Hopefully, Ace kept 'em under control and they didn't kill each other. Although I wouldn't object if Bottom broke his leg or somethin'."

I giggled and I looked through the window of a fancy shop we were passing. Suddenly, I stopped in my tracks. In the window were pearl handled hair brushes, an assortment of lacy and decorative ribbons, and jewelry glittering with diamonds. Even though I wasn't as girly as most girls, but the objects in the window easily could've made the burliest of boys stop and stare. The numbers on the tags couldn't even begin to form properly in my head but I knew it was far more than I could ever afford.

"Like that?" Spot asked. He noticed I stopped, and came up behind me. I simply nodded. I was still speechless. Already, I was making my impossible birthday wish list, and I now knew why the word 'wish' was in it.

"Well, good. Now I got some gift ideas." He said, smirking at me. I knew he was kidding, but it made me happy that someone in my life cared, or pretended to care, about what I wanted.

I've finally found where I belong in the world.

**R&R!**


	10. Birthday Surprises, Part 1

**-drumroll- This is, offfffiiiicciiiaalllly the most exciting chapter of Kitty in Brooklyn yet! My heart was literally racing as I wrote it. Long awaited and extreamly exciting, I assure you, you will NOT be dissappointed.**

**PLEASE be sure you've read chapters 8 & 9, as they were uploaded very quickly and one after another. I would hate for you to have accidently skipped over them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own newsies. I also do not own Bear. Bear is owned by smiley94, and I have had permission to use him. :) Kitty is mine, all other OCs are mine, and most importantly, this fic is mine.**

**Now sit back, relax, and enjoy chapter 10!**

* * *

I had been a newsie for a week now. Thankfully, most of the boys had started warming up to me now. I guess they figured if Spot, who was practically related to Rosie, could accept me, they should be able to as well. Bottom seemed to be the only one who's opinion about me couldn't be swayed. His sister, Butter, had been Rosie's best friend. Therefore, he was the only one who was as close with Rosie as Spot had been. Bottom was just more stubborn. He probably felt a sense of superiority, simply because he spoke more proper English than the other newsies. I, personally, didn't find it particularly impressive.

All that week, I sold with Spot as I did the first day. He taught me new tactics, but I was best at making up sob stories, like I had done with the women on their outing. Improving the truth was better for bringing in big crowds at a time, but I was not as good at it. By the end of the week, I was up to selling fifty papers, instead of the twenty I had started with. Spot still sold his hundred long before me each time, though.

I also started counting down to my birthday by making tiny notches in my bedside table. At first I was afraid the time would go by slowly, which it did at first, but I found when I had something else to look forward to, the wait for my birthday wouldn't be nearly as bad.

I had the items in the shop window to look forward to. I figured out that the objects in the window changed every two days. The second day of selling, the items were still the same. The brushes, the ribbons, and the diamond jewelry. On the third day, though, the inventory had changed. Pretty jade combs replaced the pearl brushes, there were sapphire bracelets in place of the diamonds, and different styles of ribbons took the place of the old ones. I would admire the stock for two days and wait impatiently for the items to change again. Waiting for the store to change what was in the window made the time waiting for my birthday go remarkably fast.

At last, the day arrived on a Sunday. I was thankful for this, since Sunday was the ideal vacation day. Hopefully, that would allow more guests to come. When I woke up that morning, I didn't hesitate to jump out of bed (I was on the bottom bunk today, so it wasn't nearly as dangerous of a task). I ran to the washroom and pulled on one of my new shirts, a jade colored plaid one, and actually succeeded at working most of the tangles from my hair. My cheeks were more pink than they usually were, as well. I figured it was from excitement, or if I was lucky, a perk of turning sixteen. I did all this before Spot came in to wake me up, but I met him on his way to do so in the hall.

"Next time you'se decide to get up on yer own, tell me first." He said with a yawn. "Save me a decent amount of time. Happy birthday, by the way."

In about an hour, the boys were ready and up and about. Only Bottom and a few other boys went off to sell, but I figured this was because they didn't want to stick around and celebrate a whole day of me. Nothing had to be set up, really, but the cards were taken off the shelves and placed on the tables, like the one Spot had stood on to make his announcement on the very first day of my arrival. We only had as much food as we ever had, but Bear, Spot's top bird, brought back a message from Jack that if they had dinner leftovers, they would be brought over. Along with that message, Bear reported that the party from Manhattan would consist of Jack, Race, Mush, and Tumbler, the smallest newsie who had take a liking to me. I was very impressed with how professionally Bear handled his job. Much more impressed than I was with Bottom's lack of accent.

"So, Spot, I guess I get to see your bell in more action today, huh?" I said while we sat on the couch, waiting for things to get started. He nodded.

"Yeah, I guess so, huh? Speakin' of party, I got you'se a birthday gift. It's in me pocket somewhere…" He said, and pulled something out of his front pocket. "It ain't wrapped, but I figured ya wouldn't care."

He handed me his gift and I saw that it was a simple red ribbon. Not much to it-no lace or shiny decals, but it was shiny and a beautiful color.

"I know you like lookin' in that window and I saw those ribbons there. I got this off that bag of bread the nuns gave us the other day. It ain't much, but I thought it was nice." He said.

'It is Spot. It's beautiful. Thank you." I said, and tied it into my hair. Hopefully, it made my hair look somewhat more decent than it had been.

After I had it positioned in my hair nicely, the small ring of the silver bell sounded.

"Just on time, like Bear said. Best bird I've ever known…" Spot said, as he went to get the door. Instead of the four newsies that were said to be coming, however, only Jack and Race stood in the doorway.

"Tumbler and Mush are right behind us. On our way over here, we saw this girl. She was kinda out of it, just singin' to herself. Looked pretty melancholy, very lost, and obviously homeless. Not too many girls like that 'round Brooklyn nowadays. Tumbler saw her and couldn't leave her behind and Mush stayed with him to get her. Figured she'd like someplace to stay for a while. Thought Kitty could use some company maybe." Jack explained. "Oh, look, they're comin' here now."

I heard someone humming outside. I didn't recognize the tune, or at least I didn't think I did, but it sounded vaguely familiar. I thought nothing of it and put on a smile to greet Tumbler, Mush, and my surprise guest.

Surprise guest was an understatement, I instantly knew, when the three came to the door.

"Charlotte." I muttered to myself as my smile faded and shock took over. "Charlotte…"

**Spot: Lord, that was epic. **

**Me: I know. I know. You wanna tell the nice people what their job is, now?**

**Spot: takes out script Please...review. Or I...will...soak ya. The end.**

**Me: You heard the man!**


	11. Birthday Surprises, Part 2

**Author's Note: Ooh, I'm so evil, giving you a cliffhanger like that. But come on, didn't I tell y'all chapter 10 was going to be epic?**

**Now a few words...**

**For one, a HUGE thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter! Because of you, chapter 10 got the most reviews of any chapter so far! (It had 7) You think we could break that record on this chapter?**

**Once again, I'd like to thank smiley94. Not only is she letting me use Bear, she has helped me think of a good nickname to use for that 'female character coming up' (yes, it was Charlotte), and a good song that Kitty could sing in the chapter Gettin' to Know You'se. Thanks for the continual support, Smiley!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own newsies. I don't own Bear, either, but I've had permission to borrow him. I do own all my OCs, though, with the new addition of Charlotte!**

**Now sit back once more, relax, and enjoy Birthday Surprises, Part Two!**

* * *

Something in me couldn't believe that this was my twelve year old (well, thirteen, now. Her Birthday had passed in August) sister was standing before me. There was no denying it, though. She had obviously been homeless for three months, as I had been, but the time had hardly worn her. As always, her auburn hair was sleek with no tangles, unlike mine. Although dirt smudged her milky skin, her eyes were not muddy like mine, but clear like the jades that had been in my window yesterday. Although she was still my beautiful little sister, she was changed. Not only did she look older-older than thirteen-but the expression in her eyes was different. Like Jack said, she looked very lost. Even I being older and less delicate than she could barely survive the brutal streets of Brooklyn, and I was curious to know how she was able to. After I greeted her properly.

"Sissy? Kitty?" She near whispered out to me in her soft voice. I was relieved that Charlotte usually only called me by my nickname. Maybe she knew, somehow, that I had dropped my old name, for good.

"Sissy, is it really you?" She said again, but I hardly even had to nod yes, and she came bolting at me and threw herself in my arms. When she let go, I saw she was crying. From the happiness of finding me or from the sadness of being an orphan, I didn't know. I stroked her hair.

"It's me, Charly. It's Kitty. Sit down, you got a lot to tell me." I said as I took her to the couch where Spot and I had already been.

"This," I started saying to my newsie friends. "Is my little sister, Charlotte. Until now, I thought she had died in the fire with my parents. Now, we can see that's not true, and as the first event of my party, maybe she'll tell us how she survived."

The boys all stared at Charlotte as I had when I had first seen her. They were just as interested as I was to hear Charlotte's story. I could tell she was nervous, and she still had the scared, lost expression in her eyes, but she gently cleared her throat to speak.

"Three months ago, I was at home, with mama. Papa came home from work early and went to bed, to think and get some rest. Mama was teachin' me to cook somethin'-I don't even remember what it was. What a waste, isn't it?" She giggled a sad, high-pitched giggle and went on telling the story. It was such a change to hear someone close to my age speak without an accent. Even my own slight one was growing more each day, being around Spot and the others. The way she spoke reminded me of the women I had tricked my first day selling. "She left me alone, just for a few minutes. She was going to check on the garden to water her roses, and she was going to come back. I was in charge of lighting the match for the oven. But I'm so clumsy and I dropped the match. I didn't mean it, but the house caught fire right away. I couldn't think and I did what mama and papa told me to do if there was a fire. Go straight to the door and leave the house. I didn't have to check on Kitty or them because they were bigger and could care for themselves. Kitty was out for a walk anyway and I supposed she would be back soon anyway. Mama never came out of the house, and papa must've slept the whole thing through. Even after the men came to put out the fire, and the house was already half way destroyed, I stood there, waiting. Kitty didn't come, and mama and papa never came either. I was scared, and confused, and I didn't know if I was gunna be arrested for settin' my house on fire, and killin' my folks. Soon, this woman, this nun, came to talk me away. She said it wasn't my fault, and they would take me to an orphanage where I could be looked after properly. I tried to explain that I had to wait for my big sister, but they didn't understand. They thought I meant she had died in the fire, too. I lived in that orphanage for the longest time. For two months, or maybe it was three. I didn't keep track. All the days just seemed to…melt into each other. One day. The warden went out for a drink. He did that often, but at night when he thought we were all sleepin'. A few of the other orphans and I knew, though, and we pretended to sleep. That night, we were gunna escape. There was three of us-me, Lucy, and John. The others had no idea what we were doing-they were all fast asleep. The three of us tied our sheets together and climbed out the window. We were only on the second story, so it wasn't quite so horrible. The others, Lucy and John, were cousins. They went off and wished me luck, but I didn't know where to go. I only knew I was free. I had no money and got some food from those nuns that go by every now and then. I've been wearin' this skirt and blouse since the fire though. I decided before I could do anything, I had to find sissy, Kitty, first. I've only been out of that orphanage for about two weeks, I'd wager, but it seems like it's been ages that I've searched and not found you Kitty." I realized she said this last line to me only. "Then, today, I was just walking along singing, waiting for the nuns, when these two boys come over. They say that they are going to the newsies lodgin' house over on the docks for a get together. They say that there are kids, homeless like me, that are all friendly and they'll help me get money, and food, and everythin' I need. I went with them, hoping maybe my sister would be there, too, and if not, at least I had a chance at a better life than the one I had been livin'. And here, I see, my luck has been with me." She finished her story and gave me a tight hug. We all sat in silence. We couldn't say anything and even if we were able to, we could think of nothing _to _say.

She leaned in close so that whatever she was about to say, only I would be able to hear.

"Jenna, I'm sorry. It's my fault." And I was glad she had said it in my ear, so no one heard my name.

"It was meant to happen, Charly. Look at me, look at my clothes and my friends. Look at my face. I am happy now Charly. Mother and father are gone now, but that's okay. This musta happened for a reason, kid. This is the life I lead now-that we lead. I ain't even called Jenna no more. I'm Kitty, all the time. No one knows I'm Jenna, and that's the way it's gunna stay. We gotta forget our past, and forgive each other. I forgive ya, Charly. Are ya gunna forget your past, too?" I said back to her, in her ear. She pulled back to look at my face, to see how, and who, I was now. I was smiling a true, honest to goodness smile, because I was happy like I told her I was. A smile grew wide on her pretty face as well, and she nodded.

"Alright, boys, I think Charlotte needs a nickname. What do you think?" I said to my silent friends. They, too, got smiles on their faces and agreed.

"How's about…Jade?" Offered Mush. "Ya know, for her eyes?"

Spot shook his head in disagreement. "Nah, nah. That's too…dainty for a newsie. Even Kitty is burlier than Jade. No offence to ya, Charlotte, but ya ain't gunna be to shiny when your homeless." He thought a while. "What does she do? Somethin' that doesn't sound like she'll shatter if someone drops her."

The boys thought some more, but they had never been around her except for now. Even I had trouble thinking of something, because I had never spent long periods of time with Charlotte. While we were all trying to think of the perfect new name for my sister, she started singing again. I realized it was our Irish song, the one I had sang in Manhattan. Race laughed.

"Haha, the little songbird just can't keep chirping. Chirp, chirp, chirp." He said, and all of us-me, Spot, Jack, Mush, Tumbler, even Jax, Ace, and Bear (who had recently walked in the room to see if the guests had arrived)-looked at him.

"That's it!" I exclaimed, and Spot knew exactly what I meant.

"Chirp! She's like Race said, a little songbird, chirpin' away. Maybe she can be your new best friend, huh, Bear? Two little birds." Said Spot, and Bear rolled his eyes. Spot didn't seem to notice, but he was so excited, I'm sure he wouldn't have done anything anyway.

Charlotte stopped singing to smile at Race. "I like it. Thanks for my new name." She said to him, and he smiled back.

"Nah, it was nothing'. I was just sayin'…Hey, Kitty, you'se gunna introduce us? Your sister's getting' nicknames from guys she don't even know!" He said. I laughed and looked at Charlotte, who nodded her head in agreement. I went around the room and one by one introduced the newsies. Racetrack, who gambled, Jack, who was going to be a cowboy, Spot, who was the leader of Brooklyn and who brought me in. She shook hands with everyone of them, minus the spit, from Tumbler, who was the only one in the room younger than her, to Ace, who's hand easily could have broken her's if he moved it wrong.

"Now, uh, Chirp, you'se gunna be a newsie with us, or what?" Spot asked. Without even having to give it a second thought, Charlotte, or now Chirp, nodded.

"Great." Said Spot. "You'se can keep your sister company in the girl's room. Plenty of bunks to choose from." But it was here that I had to disagree.

"Spot, I agree that becomin' a newsie is the best choice for Chirp, but not in Brooklyn." I said, and this time, everyone looked at me. "Come on, Spot." I continued. "Even you were sayin' how rough it is in this borough. It was rough for me on the streets for three months, and even now I got you guys to back me up, I still got learn how to fight and use a slingshot properly. In 'Hattan, it's much safer, and besides, she ain't used to bein' around so many boys. Sure, there's me, but I'm not enough of a female influence. If she goes to Manhattan, she can stay in the girls' house and sell with the boys. They'll watch over her, fine, right Jack?" I asked. Jack nodded.

"Yeah, 'course. Sparks, the leader of the girls, handles 'em real good. She can fight and sell with the best of 'em and still get home to finish a good doily. And Chirp, ya don't even have to wear boy clothes. Sparks'll get ya new clothes. New blouse and skirt and everythin', and we'll protect ya and keep you company, how's that?" Jack said to my sister. She thought it over, and even though I knew she would be uncomfortable without me at first, she was a sensible girl. She knew she would see me often anyway, so there was no reason to worry. She finally agreed and exchanged her first spit-shake ever with Jack. I could tell she thought it was just as disgusting as I had thought it was at first, but she would get used to it. Already, I could see her in my mind, picking up an accent as I had made mine stronger, and spit-shaking and throwing punches with my new friends, which would become her's too. The boys clapped and patted her back, and she smiled, getting a proud look on her face. Now she had friends and had a place to belong in the world, too.

"Hey, ain't this a party?" Race asked when everything had finally been arranged.

"Oh, yeah, today's the fourteenth, isn't it, Kitty? Today's your birthday! That's what the get together is for, isn't it?" She laughed and hugged me again. "Happy birthday. Here," She said, and pulled a shiny black feather from the sash around her skirt. "I found this the other day. A little black bird dropped it. Maybe you could keep it with you so that even when I'm in Manhattan, you could remember your little bird is still with you."

I took the feather, even if it was probably very dirty, and put it in my pocket. "Thank you." I told her, and the Manhattan boys remembered their gifts.

Jack gave me a simple blue brush. Not glamorous and expensive like the ones in the window, but still quite pretty. It was like Spot's shiny red ribbon compared to the fashionable ones.

"My girl Sarah got a new one. She gave me this old one of her's, but since we ain't got enough hair to make good use of it, I thought you would like it." He explained to me. I told him that I loved it, and I really did, Tumbler and Mush came to give me their gift of a rope. They told me that I could skip rope with it, or tie things up, or climb a building, or anything I could think of. It was actually very useful, I thought, and they moved aside to go with Jack, who was visiting with Ace and Bear.

Finally, Race came to me, once he was sure no one was around. He pulled a deck of cards from his pocket and handed it to me and I wondered what was so secretive about them.

"I got ya cards, so you'se can practice for next time. They got nicks in 'em, too, so you'se can memorize. Just…don't tell no one you'se doin' that. There is somethin' else, though. Lemme find it in here." He said, and dug through his opposite pocket. Finally, he pulled out a very familiar piece of paper.

"I finally finished the poem, and I'm givin' it to you'se, just like I promised I would. Keep it somewhere secret, so no one can see." He said, and walked off to go talk with Spot who was sitting with Chirp on the couch.

I opened up the paper eagerly, and discreetly, and read.

'Each pape is sold,

My pocket's full of gold.

To the races I go,

My gold ready for me to blow.

The horses off at the sound of a gun,

I cheer and swear as the horses run.'

And under that, I saw where he began writing again, the last lines of his poem.

'Then one day, they had to close,

So my anger and impatience rose.

When I got back home, I was mad,

But in the end, I turned out glad.

I no longer needed pity,

And inside I felt giddy,

Because on that night, I exchanged secrets,

And I got to know Jen-Kitty.'

I laughed when I saw the dash where he "forgot" and had to write my name as Kitty. The writing was as nice as I had remembered it (although the penmanship was rubbish), and I happily put the poem in my pocket where no one could see.

My wish, I had told Spot a few nights ago, was only to be able to see Charlotte-Chirp-again, to say goodbye. Now, my wish had become a reality, but this time when I said goodbye, she'd only be going a few miles away to Manahttan, and I'd be able to see her again whenever I wanted to.

**Spot: I ain't gunna soak ya this time, but review anyways! **

**Me: Yup! Ya heard him! Some people survive on oxygen, I survive on reviews!**


	12. Thanks, Spot

**Author's note: Okay, were chapter 10 & 11 epic or what? Who knew Charlotte was alive? I sure didn't! Okay, actually, I did...but still.**

**Now here's the gameplan-This is chapter 12, which is not as epic, but I find it nessicary, and I like it. Chapter 13 won't be as epic either, but it, too, is nessicary. Chapters 14 & 15 will be another 2 part thing which is going to be VERY epic, VERY exciting, and VERY suspenseful, of course.**

**Please read and enjoy. OH! And one question for you to answer in your review (if you review). Does anyone ever even read the author's notes?**

**Disclaimer: Just don't sue me.**

* * *

Spot was definitely right-Brooklyn threw a great party. In my opinion, it easily could've been compared to the dinner parties my parents used to throw. And it easily could've won.

Charlotte (I was still having trouble warming up to her new nickname) and I talked for a decent amount of time. She was eager to know about how I spent the three months after the fire and away from her. Then we talked about our new friends, and how much fun we would both have, and that we would see each other often. I laughed when she talked about being around all the good-looking boys. She seemed to think the same way I had-you didn't really notice them until you were one of them.

"And believe me, I know." She had said. "I don't believe I was able to look past such handsome boys."

I rolled my eyes at this and on the inside, I was relieved that she wasn't old enough to date any of them. If she were, she'd steal everyone of them away from me using her good looks.

When the party was over finally at 10 PM, I was able to say goodbye to my sister with a smile knowing that Jack and his boys would watch out for her, and hoping Sparks and her girls would give her a good home.

"It's fine, we can show her 'round." Said Mush. "I'se sure Sparks won't mind. She's a pretty laid-back girl."

This comforted me, but I was sure I wasn't going to lose my sister again anyway. I waved goodbye to Charlotte and the Manhattan boys, thanking them for the gifts, and fell back on the Front Room couch.

"Now I know why ya only party for birthdays, and not every weekend." I said to Spot after the guests were gone and the Brooklyn boys went off to do whatever they usually did at 10 o'clock.

"Yeah, they're fun, but exhaustin'. I don't see why 'Hattan or some other place can't host a party now and then. They leave me with all the cleanin', and I just ain't the cleanin' type. Can ya see me holdin' a feather duster? I don't think so."

I laughed out loud as he picked up the cards and put them back on the shelf.

"Thanks Spot." I said as he moved on to picking up the mismatched plates.

"For what? Givin' ya the feather duster image? I didn't think it was too pretty, myself." He replied and came to sit down by me.

"No, no. Just, I dunno. Everything. Savin' me from bein' a homeless street-rat…" I started and he cut in.

"Nah, you'se still a street-rat, hate to burst your bubble."

"Yeah, well, either way, you saved me from bein' homeless. Ya fed me, ya gave me friends and people to look up to. Because of you lettin' me stay _and _because ya threw me a party, ya helped me find my sister, even if ya weren't tryin' to. Thanks for the clothes, and the hat, and the slingshot, and ribbon. You've done so much for me already, just within a week and a half. No matter how much I try, I don't think I'll ever be able to really repay you." I said. While making the list, I realized how much I really did have to thank him for. He shrugged and gave me a pat on the back.

"Nah, Kitty-Cat. It wasn't much. I gotta rescue every stray that walks around here, just about. And I always throw parties. It was nothin'."

And then, something in me, and I definitely don't know what, reached out to Spot like a magnet and pulled him into a hug. It wasn't unlike the hug I had with Charlotte, but something about it _was_ different. Normally, I thought, or tried to think, around Spot. But something in my brain shut down between be thanking him and him saying it was no big deal. Therefore, I didn't know if this was one of those mistakes, or a good thing. If it was a mistake, I was prepared to mark down fifty tallies on the Mistakes Made Around Spot List (which still, I was proud, remained at zero so far).

When I pulled away, only five seconds had pasted, most likely. It felt longer than that for some reason, but I guessed all random mushy actions like that seemed to last a lifetime.

"I-you'se welcome." Said Spot. I was relieved that the hug wasn't a mistake, but I wasn't sure if it was really a good thing yet. He looked kind of confused, with his eyebrows raised.

"I'se gunna go join the poker game in there. See ya in the mornin' Kitty-Cat." he said, and left to the boy's room. I shrugged and went off to my room, making yet another mental note to control my random actions.

I went to my own room making sure to gather up the gifts. I sat down on my bottom bunk and arranged them neatly on my side table. I took the ribbon from my hair and spread it out nicely, put the brush under that, and wound up the rope and put it under the brush. I put the poem safely in my drawer next to my slingshot where it would be safe from prying eyes.

I leaned back to admire my arrangement. It was as if I had my own little window display by my bed for me to admire everyday.

**Me: How swwwweeet! Short, but definatly sweet.**

**Spot: What in the world...? I got a _hug?_ I get WAY more action in the other Spot/OC fics!**

**Me: Well this ain't one of those other fics, bub. DEAL WITH IT!**

**Spot: -sigh- I guess you'se gotta review now...or else...**


	13. Chirp in Manhattan

**Author's note (another one that should be read. I guess.): YAY! An update. Sorry I haven't updated quickly. I started school and I don't get home until 5:30 PST (I live in California. Do the math according to where you live). Anywho, yes. Update. And yay! A different POV! Spot was fun to write about, and know we get a chance to see instide someone else's head.**

**Now I can promise this chapter is going to be action packed, but hold your horses! Next chapter and chapter 15 are going to be a whirling rollercoaster of epic amazingness, as will the rest of the fic! No more boring stuff hopefully! SO-Grab your Rocky Road, Cookie Dough, and a box of tissues (some of you may need it) and be prepared!**

**And by the way, I watched Newsies while writing this chapter. KoNY is on this very second. Let's hope it was good inspiration! **

**Enjjjooy!**

* * *

**_Chirp's POV_**

Finding Kitty was surreal. After I lost everything to that nasty fire, which was all my stupid fault, and went to that awful orphanage, I thought I had no hope. Of course, I knew my sister was alive, unless by chance she was killed on the beach, but it was like someone had sucked the joy out of me. Poor Kitty thought I was dead the whole time, and now I have more to blame myself for. Not that I have the right to complain. I'm to blame for everything- The orphanage, the fire, Ma and Pa's deaths, Kitty's sadness, even this new way of life. Although the last part, I can easily get used to. Kitty seems to have, and with all the handsome boys, I shouldn't find it hard. I'll be in a girl's lodging house, sure, but didn't Mush say the boys would watch me? I could _definitely _get used to this.

The party was fine, but crazier than my parent's dinner parties. Fun, but exhausting. Once a month would be a good party limit for me, I think.

Somehow I seemed surprised at how dark it had gotten outside when I finally left with my Manhattan friends. I had wandered for quite some time after my miraculous escape and that including walking around on the Brooklyn Bridge. I had never crossed it all the way before, but I had had a couple of nice looks at Manhattan. As a whole, it seemed much more friendly that Brooklyn. Not that my home wasn't nice, it was just that Brooklyn always seemed to carry around a tough kind of aura.

The walk was no big deal. Over the course of scrubbing floors on the orphanage floor to walking all over Brooklyn, my calves had grown strong. In fact, we were already about half way across the bridge and I had yet to break a sweat.

Mush, Jack, Race, and Tumbler were a little further ahead, talking and laughing, being comfortable around themselves and me. It was like I had always been part of them, my whole life.

Tumbler turned around and noticed me. Maybe they had just forgotten I had been with them in the first place. I was being so quiet, that was a possibility. Tumbler took my hand and smiled at me. He was really a sweet kid. If it weren't for him, I would still be wandering around the streets, waiting for someone to take me to an asylum. I was practically going crazy out there anyway.

"Kitty says I'se like a little brother to her. She's nice to me. Does that make me your little brother, too?" He asked, looking up at me with his hopeful brown eyes. He really was a sweetie, and besides, at least someone was younger than me. I had never felt seniority, but I could get used to the idea.

"Yeah, sure kid. You can be my little brother if you want to." I replied to him. It was amazing how his eyes could shine like that, even in the dark of the night. He had such an optimistic aura about him, and I was sure he could pull off a pretty good puppy dog face.

"Great!" He exclaimed, and still holding onto my hand, he pulled me to the other boys.

"Come on, big sister, we're almost there. You'se gunna like Sparks. She's real nice, too. Ain't that right, Cowboy?" Said Tumbler, looking up at Jack. Like a expected, there was no way he could ignore the boy.

"Yeah, he's right. Sparks, the leader of the girl's house, is real kind, a real lady. 'Course, she ain't Spot, but you'se gunna get some good trainin' anyhow. If you'se got a knack for it, ya can catch up to your big sis in no time." Jack replied. We were in Manhattan by now and I even saw when we past by the boy's lodging house, but we just kept on walking. It wasn't much further and looking at the newsgirl's lodging house was like de-ja-vu- it was basically identical to the boys', but with a different sign. Both were nothing like the Brooklyn lodging house though. Their's was cozy, but it looked like the Manhattan houses were under better management.

Jack knocked lightly on the door. At first, I wondered why he didn't knock louder, but I guess it was around 10 o'clock at night, and there were probably people sleeping. The door was answered quickly though, by a girl about 16 or 17 years old. This, I had no doubt, was Sparks. She had few playing cards in her hand so she probably wasn't one of the sleepers if there were any, but the slight bags under her eyes made her look like she could use some sleep. Not that I didn't believe Jack before, but Sparks was dressed more lady-like than I expected. At least, more lady-like than my sister. She had a skirt on like me, but there was a dusty brown vest over her white button-up shirt.

"Heya Jack, boys." She greeted after her eyes had adjusted and she realized who was there. "What y'all doin' down here so late? Miss Maddox won't approve of it, ya know." She looked down at me and it finally seemed to click that she didn't know me.

"Who's the kid? Pretty young thing, ain't she?" She said.

"This here's Chirp." Mush explained, and Tumbler nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, Spot's got a new girl, Kitty. Maybe ya heard of her. Or not. Anyway, this here's her sister. Thought it'd be safer down here. Got room for one more?" Jack continued.

"Oh yeah, sure, sure. We'se welcome all, ya know that, Cowboy. Safe an' sound." Sparks said, smiling at me. I was sure that I was going to be cared for more here than at the orphanage, no matter the circumstances.

"Oh! And Sparks, you'se don't mind if we sell and hang out with Chirp now and then, do ya? We promised Kitty we would watch over her, too, ya know? Just wanna be sure she's comfortable." Jack added before leaving. Sparks nodded yes.

"Of course! As long as she's back by 7 at night." She said, and she closed the door after we bid them goodbye.

I was introduced to Cynthia Maddox, an woman about 60 years old who was something of a caretaker in the girl's lodging house. Sparks showed me to my bunk and I sat down with a sigh of relief. It was the most relaxed I had felt in a few months.

"I'll introduce ya to the other girls in the morning'." Sparks said. "But you'se need some sleep bad, kid. 'Night."

I was out before Sparks even left the room.

**K, ya know what? (Hehe, I rewinded KoNY, like, 10 times to hear Spot sing XD anyway...) Since alot of what happens in the girl's lodging house with Sparks is boring, 100 percent irrelavent to the fic & plot, and Chirp is spending alot of her time with the boy newsies anyway, I'm not even going to write the introductions to the girl newsies. It'll be boring and take up an unneeded chapter. Believe me, you'll thank me after you read the next chapters. I bet ya can hardly contain yourselves to see what happens! Reviews poidy pwease?**


	14. The Calm and the Storm, Part 1

**A/N: Woo baby. 2 updates in 2 days. That was quick! I wanted to upload this one, though. So exciting! You'll like it, and from here, the plot thickens. I know it's short, but since it has 2 parts, chapter 15 should be longer. **

**OH! And some of my special readers may have noticed their names in this chapter, or their charecter's names. I don't own them or their charecters. I'm sure they'll be surprised by their cameo, too XD Thanks Smiley for suggesting I do it.**

* * *

**_Flashback_**

The Patterson house was especially silent that night. Mrs. Patterson had started knitting a blue sweater, and Mr. Patterson sat in his special chair, napping. Jenna and Charlotte sat by the window, gazing longingly outside. It was all calm. No wind moving the trees or dust on the street. Not a cloud in the sky. It was calm outside and inside. A storm was approaching, that much was certain.

"Mama, why is it so quiet?" Asked Charlotte, breaking the silence. "I wish it were always this peaceful."

Mrs. Patterson looked up from her sweater to answer her younger daughter.

"It won't be for long, love. Haven't you ever heard that there is always a calm before a storm?" She replied. Her husband grunted in his sleep. Charlotte sighed and looked back out the window.

"Kitty," She said, using her sister's nickname. "Isn't it such an awfully sad thing? That there cannot be a peaceful day without a storm ruining it?"

Her sister shrugged and got up, heading for the door.

"I suppose it is, Charly. But I ain't letting' it go to waste. I'm gunna go take a walk before the storm comes. I'll see y'all before supper, alright, Ma?" And without waiting for a response, Jenna left for the beach.

Mrs. Patterson sighed and put her knitting needles down.

"I simply cannot learn to knit. Come, Charlotte, I'll teach you a new recipe." She said, and picking up the matchbox, she lead her daughter to the kitchen.

_**End of Flashback**_

Today, the weather in Brooklyn is just how it was the night of the fire. I could tell a storm was approaching, and quickly at that. It would be here tonight at the latest.

Selling went well today, even though the headlines were rubbish. When I returned to the lodging house, I saw a letter had been dropped off. Or more like a folding piece of paper.

The front said 'Chirp' in neat handwriting, and my mood about the storm was quickly uplifted. I read my sister's perfect writing quickly, eager to know how she was doing as a newsie. Although it was dated for three days ago, I figured not much could've happened exciting in the three that it took to deliver the letter.

Dear Kitty, Manhattan is wonderful! I've met so many great girls. Sparks is really nice, and I've also met Smiley, Ember, Taps, Scuff, Snick, and Rif-Raf. They're all so great, I wish you could meet them! The boys sell with me everyday, and sometimes they'll play with me, too. I learned a lot of new games. Snoddy likes to teach me, and Tumbler, what a cute kid, he thinks we're his sisters! I love you, Chirp.

I was glad to hear from my sister and wondered why the letter took so long. Then again, Manhattan doesn't have any birds, like Brooklyn does. I dunno how Brooklyn would survive if we didn't have Bear around to report what was happening. He should be back any second now from Harlem.

_**Later that evening**_

Bear came back with no news from Harlem, but he did report that my storm prediction was right.

The clouds had moved in quickly and wind whipped at the door. I could hear heavy rain pellets dropping hard on the ceiling, and suspecting a leak, Spot and Ace started getting containers and placing them on the floor to catch the falling raindrops.

The silver bell rang non-stop from the one outside being blown away. Any visitors would have to knock at the door. I only wished that a personal storm would stay out this time.

_Knock, knock._

Spot looked up at me from where he was placing water-catchers on the floor with Ace.

"Could you…?" He asked. I nodded and quickly rose to answer the door.

Bumlets and Mush stood there, soaking, their hair windswept. They were shivering, and although their eyes were red, it was impossible to tell if they were crying or if it was simply the rain.

"C-Chirp. Horrible accident, didn't mean it." Bumlets said, his shivers affecting his speech. Although Chirp was mentioned, I could tell she wasn't the victim of the accident.

"H-he's dead." Mush finished.

So much for avoiding life storms.

**O.M.G. He's dead. How did he die? When did he die? Who killed him? Why? Who is 'He' anyway? Sorry...That was the mother of all cliffhangers. You hate me now, huh? Anyway, review. I crave your thoughts!**


	15. The Calm and the Storm, Part 2

**Author's Note: And now my friends, we present to you Chapter 15. Plot kick-off number 1! (hint, this means that there is another plot after this one!) Thanks for being so patient, even though it didn't take that long to upload. Sorry lat chapter was so short, but this should make up for it! We have some more seriosu themes here, but we're really getting into the story here! Thanks so much, you guys for all the support and loyalty you've shown Kitty in Brooklyn so far! I really appreciate it, and all the reviews you're all so generously giving! Just remember I don't own Newsies, but I do own this fic! Thanks for reading :)**

* * *

"Dead? Who's dead, what's dead, what happened?" I rambled frantically. "Hurry, hurry, come in here from the cold and explain everything."

Mush shook his head. "No, no, no. Jack s-said be b-back s-soon." He stuttered, shivering. "Just get S-Spot and l-let's go. E-explain on the way."

I nodded and called Spot over.

"What is it?" He called. "I'se tryin' to prevent this place from floodin' here."

"S-Spot, it's serious." Bumlets said looking him directly in the eye. Spot sighed and came over.

"Ace, ya know what to do." Spot said, buttoning his shirt all the way so he could be warmer. I knew it wouldn't be enough anyway, but at least he was trying. Ace nodded, and Spot and I walked out the door with Bumlets and Mush.

"Bumlets, you okay? You getting' a cold from the rain? Ya really don't look so good." I said. He sneezed loudly.

"I-I'se fine, Kitty. But Snoddy, not so much. S-Snoddy's dead." He replied, looking down. I knew it was too much to hope for no more storms. Spot glared at him.

"'Scuse me, WHAT happened?" Spot demanded.

Mush took a long, sad, deep breath. "Well…that's w-why it's such a big th-thing. It was Ch-Chirp. Chirp k-killed Snoddy."

I looked him, eyebrows raised and eyes wide. _My _sister killed Snoddy? Of all things? If anything, I expected death of sickness. I knew a plague was going around, and with Snoddy's allergies and never ending cold, he was a perfect victim. But murder? Murder which _my _sister, a thirteen year old newsie girl committed? Impossible.

"Oh no, no, no." Mush said, as if he had read my mind. "N-no. It wasn't on p-purpose. Fluke, it was a f-fluke. T-they were playin' and he f-fell in t-the pond. D-drown."

I sighed and rubbed my temples, and Spot smacked his cane on the ground.

"And now we'se gotta get into this." He said. "One of you're boys gets killed and we'se get dragged right into it, huh?""Spot!" I exclaimed. "It's my sister! We have a reason to be involved! We have to help her. We can't act like this isn't happening."

Mush shot a dirty look at Spot. I had never seen him like this before, and I was getting worried. The storm on ground and overhead grew.

"Yeah? And what did Jack and the rest of us do for you'se when your brother and Rosie got plugged, huh? We came right over to help, didn't we? 'Bout time you paid us back, ain't it Spot?" Said Mush. This wasn't going well. Besides, hadn't Spot once told me the boys in Manhattan didn't know about Rosie? Why was Mush bringing her up? Spot raised his cane to Mush's throat, like I had seen him do to other people so many times, only now it was only more intimidating.

"Never-mention that-around-me." Spot said, clenching his teeth. "You'se lucky we'se helpin' at all. Especially-after-that."

Spot kept walking and ended up way ahead of us. I looked apologetically towards Mush.

"I know, I shouldn't of done that. But it was for his own good. Come on, Bumlets, you'se catchin' your death out here in this weather. We'se can't have more than one dead…well, come on."

--

Inside the Manhattan lodging house, everything was solemn. It was like everything was calm again. No one was playing poker or any other games, but Race sat in a corner shuffling his cards over and over again. Itey and Snitch sat quietly by him, and Skittery had a comforting arm around a crying Tumbler. It only now hit me that Snoddy was actually gone. I should've realized when I noticed Mush's hat was still snug on his head.

"Jack's upstairs with Chirp." Race muttered as if he was in a trance. I nodded and went upstairs with a silent Spot as Mush stayed behind with Bumlets to find a blanket.

"Chirp? Ya here?" I called out as I walked into the bunk room.

"Yeah, we'se in here." Jack said in a melancholy voice. Snoddy's death had a horrible effect on everyone.

I saw Chirp and Jack on the same bunk, and Jack had an arm around Chirp as Skittery had been doing with Tumbler. Chirp wasn't crying, but she was completely still, her eyes staring into space.

"It's my fault." She said, he eyes tearing up. "It's all my fault. Why is everything always my fault!?" The tears spilled over and she began sobbing. "W-we were just playin'. Tug-of-war by the pond in Central Park. H-he was pullin' r-real hard, too. But I had a plan. I w-was gunna let go, and he was gunna fall down and I would win. And I did that, and h-he fell in the pond and hit his h-head on a r-rock." Her tears came down faster and her shoulders bobbed up and down quickly.

"Did anyone see ya, Chirp?" I asked. Spot and Jack were still silent.

"Of c-course! W-we were in C-Central Park! What do ya think? If I g-go out, I'll be t-taken to jail for who knows h-how long!" She replied. "I ruin everything. Everything!"

I took a shaky breath. Jack dug through his pockets and finally pulled out a single cigarette and a match to light it with. He did so and handed it to me.

"It helps, believe me." He said and was quiet again.

I had never smoked before. Momma said that a lady shouldn't smoke, but how much of a lady was I now, dressed in boys' clothes, living on the streets, and dealing with murder? I took the cigarette obediently and took a long, slow drag. It made me cough once, but I instantly felt my nerves melt away. My body loosened up, but I hadn't even realized I was tensed up in the first place. After exhaling all the way, I took another drag and almost felt completely better.

"So what is we gunna do?" Spot asked, finally breaking the silence. "We got whoever was in Central Park and possible the Bulls on the look-out for Chirp. It's obvious she lives in Manhattan and is a newsie, and once they find out she ain't at the girl's house, they'se comin' straight here."

Jack shook he head and so did I. There was nothing we could possible do. Chirp was right, that day of the fire. We couldn't have a beautiful moment without a storm following soon after. That was my life now; an uneven balance of calms and storms, and now, we were going through a hurricane. We would have to do something soon. Murder, as well as assist, in New York was considered a hanging case. Unless we thought of a plan soon, or got enough money for a lawyer (an impossibility), this storm would destroy us all.

* * *

**:( Poor Snoddy. Sorry, I had to kill someone or my plot couldn't go on! (That sounds so bad, I know.) I told you you would need those tissues! Please keep up the reviews and thank you all for reading! I love y'all!**


	16. The First Plan

**A/N: So sorry that took so long! With school and dance class and going out of town, I haven't felt much up to writing. Plus, the ever infamous writer's block and procrastination! Please remember that Charlotte is being refered to as 'Chirp' from now on and I don't own newsies. Only this meager fanfic and the charecters I created for it.**

* * *

Kitty sighed and threw herself backwards on the bed. With a deep breath, she sat back up and looked to Jack.

"Got another light?" She asked. Jack gave a melancholy chuckle.

"We gonna get a chain smoker started here?" He asked, but lit a cigarette anyway and handed it to Kitty as she shook her head.

"Nah, but you're right-great for my nerves. I can actually think now, believe it or not." She said as she, once again, took a long drag and slowly let it out. The smoke encircled her sister's heart-shaped face, but she was too busy thinking to care or even notice.

"Well," said Spot. "It ain't no good lookin' back at our wrongs. Might as well spread out the options and go from there."

Charlotte looked at Spot, finally back to reality. Her tears were dry now.

"Ha," She scoffed. "What options? I'm done for. Wanted in Manhattan. Hell, I can't even go outside!"

Kitty stared at her Chirp in surprise. She had never cursed in her life, but she figured it was the same situation she was faced with when offered the cigarette. Spot and Jack took no noticed to her language and continued to think. All four newsies took up the same position: elbows rested on their knees, head in their hands. It was at least 5 minutes before any of them spoke up. Kitty was the first to.

"Wait-you're wanted in _Manhattan._ I bet anywhere else, no one would give a care what you did, or even recognize your face. I mean, you're supposed to be dead anyway, right? As far as anyone knows, only one Patterson lived, and that's me. I say we take you to live in Brooklyn." She explained. Chirp got a hopeful look in her eyes and Jack pursed his lips and nodded as if he was considering the pros of this choice. Spot, however, threw his arms up.

"Wait, wait, wait-Didn't you say in the first place that Brooklyn was too tough for her? What happened to that, huh?" He said. Jack and Kitty regained their defeated expressions.

"No, you don't understand!" Said Kitty. "We can't chance taking her outside anyway, just in case she _is _recognized, so she'll stay inside anyway. No danger can come if she just stays confined, am I right? And it'll be good to have another set of eyes to be lookout when all of us are gone during the day. Perfect solution to our problem!" She finished, flicking her cigarette ashes to the ground. It was already finished.

"Now _that's_ a plan. Now we just have to wait for the sun to go down." Said Spot. The four fall backwards on the bed once more with a sigh of relief. The hurricane was almost gone and the clearing could already been seen.

--

"Shh, Chirpy, we can't chance anyone finding us. We have to move quickly, now, come on." Said Kitty, throwing a large blanket over her sister. It covered her head like a cloak and as she walked with Spot and Kitty to Brooklyn, she only looked mischievously sick.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Chirp asked her big sister. Spot smiled and ruffled her reddish hair.

"It'll be perfect kid." He said, and was thankful she didn't see the 'Wanted' poster they passed by-it had a rough, but pretty accurate sketch of Chirp and a short description and meager reward under her face. However, the trio made it to Brooklyn, and once across the bridge, the posters stopped showing up. The plan was near perfect.

At least now the girls' room would have more than one person in it.

* * *

**Spot: Wait, 'near perfect' plan!? What's that supposed to mean?  
Kitty: Sh, I think it's called foreshadowing!  
Me: Well anyway, please review and such! Sorry, I know that one was short. The next one might be longer. Maybe. We'll see...**


	17. The Plan Gone Wrong

**A/N: Believe me, I'm uploading as fast as I can! I've been more occupied with newsies roleplaying and watching than actually writing this fanfic. Plus, I've been having to think stuff up. But anyway, here's chapter 17. As you can see by the title chapter, Kitty's brilliant plan won't last long...  
Disclaimer: I don't own newsies or Bear. I borrowed Bear from Smiley14, with permission. I do own all my madeup charecters, including the new addition of Flicker, whom you'll all find out about.**

For the next week, Chirp stayed in the Brooklyn lodging house, using the bunk about Kitty's bed in the girls' room. Everything was quiet during the day when everyone was out selling, Kitty and Spot keeping an eye out for wanted posters the whole time, tearing them down if they came across one.

Chirp cleaned all the while, placing cards back on the shelves, clearing out empty bottles, and tossing out shriveled cigarette butts. The newsies would return and Chirp would retreat to her bed, trying not to mingle with her sister's new friends. However, she found that she, too, was slowly picking up an accent and boyish bad habits. Although Kitty's company was enjoyable, she was gone selling most of the day and Chirp was lonely. She found herself almost home sick, longing to go see her other friends in Manhattan, or at least go outside, but that would be impossible for at least three more weeks when Snoddy's murder was blown over.

Chirp had been given job to do while confined in Brooklyn. She had to be Spot, Ace, and Bear's eyes and ears while they were away. This included keeping an eye out for suspicious people poking around the lodging house, taking messages from newsies of other boroughs, and if any company stopped by, entertain them until the selling was over. So far, this job had been slow. It was difficult to spy when you couldn't exactly go outside to be a lookout and no one really seemed to come visit during selling hours. So far, only one message had come saying that a newsie from Coney Island transferred to Queens, unhappy with the immaturity of the Coney boys. This, however, seemed to hold no importance to Spot, and Chirp decided once more to stick with what she was good at. In the week she had been in Brooklyn, she managed to make large doilies for place mates and she patched all the holes in the bed sheets. There was no telling how long these arrangements would last, but it kept Chirp busy.

Friday finally came, marking the ninth day Chirp had been in Brooklyn. She decided for a change to sleep in and it was around 10 AM when Chirp was finally woken up by the little silver door bell. Quickly, she slipped on her green skirt and vest and scurried to the door.

It was a boy who had rang and he did not look at all familiar to Chirp. He looked to be about 14, maybe 15. He had shaggy black hair falling messily over his eyebrows and there was a gleam in his eye that made Chirp think he wasn't just here to drop off a message.

"My name's Flicker." He said. "I'm a bird from the Bronx."

Something went off in Chirp's head when Flicker introduced himself. Although his good looks had Chirp temporarily dazed, it didn't keep her from remembering the story Spot and Kitty told her. Wasn't the Bronx one of the boroughs involved in the fight when Spot's brother was killed? She was sure of it. A boy named Viper was their leader. Chirp wonder what business a bird from there had in Brooklyn.

"My leader Viper sent me here." Flicker exclaimed. _Aha!_ "We knew that Spot rescued some girl a while ago, right? Kitty? You ain't her, right? Sure hope not. We heard talk that Spot was interested in her. You're a little on the puny side to be a love interest for the King of Brooklyn." Flicker chuckled at his own joke, but Chirp just glared.

"Naw, I ain't Kitty. I'm her sister, Chirp. What business do you have here?" She replied. Flicker gave an understanding nod.

"Ah, good, good. I guess I'll just have to meet this Kitty later. But this is fine. I was here to see you anyway. See, we know about miss Kitty's history and how her family was supposed to have died in a fire. And yet, here you are, murderer. Viper read a this wanted poster claiming you were alive and had killed one of the Manhattan newsies. There was a generous reward for anyone who found and turned you in. Well, we knew that your big sis was staying here and we figured you would be, too. How convenient it is that they made you stay home all on your own." Flicker said, smirking the whole time. Chirp was beginning to see where he was headed with this and she raised her hand to hit him. Flicker easily grabbed onto her wrist, though, before anything could be done.

"No, no, no. I think it's time you took a vacation, doll. I hear the Bronx is beautiful this time of year. I will leave a nice note for your big sis and Conlon. They can come fight us and pay us themselves for you or we turn you in. Sounds like a fine compromise to me!" Flicker said and scribbled down a note like he promised. He flung a black cloak over Chirp and forced the hood up over her head, practically dragging her to the Bronx. How could she have fallen for that shaggy black hair and grey eyes? It was no wonder girls always went for the bad boy.

**Spot: Hey, hey, hey! That Flicker guy is trying to announce my feelings to the entire Kitty in Brooklyn reading world!  
Me: Oh, pshya. As if the readers didn't already know you had a thing for Kitty.  
Spot: Meh. This sucks. And look, the plan didn't even work out.  
Me: Tell me about it. Oh well. I think some reviews would cheer up Spot, right?  
Spot: Yup, yup, yup!**


	18. Stone and Soulless

**AN: Chapter 18, delivered especially for you! Longer than the last one...yay! Please enjoy.**

The cold autumn air nipped at all of New York. It was only October, but already, the weather was beginning to change drastically.

About month had past since Kitty had joined the Brooklyn newsies and already, she had raised her measly 20 papes to much higher numbers. On this particular day, she was trying for 100 for the first time. She was selling with both Spot and Racetrack who had planned to come back to the lodging house after work for a poker game.

There were certain ups and downs to selling in the colder seasons. On the bad side, a lot of the customers kept to themselves indoors where they were comforted by the warmth of their tea and hearths. Some newsies in places like Harlem might take a chance and sell at peoples' doorsteps, like a peddler. However, Brooklyn had a strict basis on how to do things and selling at someone's door was a 'don't'. It simply was not done. Although Kitty's list of Mistakes Made Around Spot hadn't been added to for quite some time, the list of 'don'ts' that could lead to a mistake seemed to keep growing and growing.

The bright side of selling in the cold months was that some crazy folks would go for 'breezy' strolls in the park, and others still had jobs to go to. The frosty air, fortunately, opened a whole world of possibilities in story-telling and improving the truth. Whether it was the sad sight of a cold newsie with purple lips or the simple joy and good will towards men that filled people during the end of the year, everyone seemed to be a lot more generous and caring when the temperature dropped.

Kitty had now sold about 94 papes in the course of about two hours. She couldn't hold a candle to Spot or Race who had both sold around 120 a piece, but she was proud, for she had never even sold more than 85 before. Six sad papers were loose and limp in her hand as the boys sold their last ten and Kitty thought up a quick sob story to tell.

"I'll be back." She said and they nodded, calculating how much money they had made. Kitty made her way over to a group of three women, most likely having one of the crazy people picnics or outings.

"Spare some coins to buy me last papes, madams?" She said sweetly. The three women looked up. "I have a four year old brother back at the lodgin' house." She continued and was thankful the women didn't catch that she was lying. "Daddy hit us both real bad and brother's in a bad condition. If you buy these papes, I'll have enough to get him medicine and maybe some dinner." Kitty finished her story and hopefully looked up at the ladies.

_That was pretty convincing. _Thought Kitty._ And after all, it was partly true. I will be able to buy dinner if they buy these last papes._

Kitty let out a sigh of relief and a smile as the women each bought a paper and then called to their husbands who were walking behind so that they would buy some, too. What they needed with six newspapers, it wasn't clear, but Kitty happily skipped back to Spot and Race, coins jingling in her pocket.

"You guys ready to go back?" She asked. They nodded and continued their walk to the lodging house by the docks as Kitty told about how she sold her last papes.

The simple chat was comforting after all the commotion with Chirp and Snoddy's death. Kitty was relieved that the hype was going down and that even the wanted posters were slowly disappearing. It was a wonder anyway how the search for Chirp was so intense. Kitty didn't expect that anyone besides the newsies, especially someone like Snyder of the Bulls, cared if one of them died. It was most likely just a good opportunity for Snyder to keep a child in the Refuge for as torturously long as he could to see how much money he could make off of them.

The three newsies entered the lodging house, happy to see that once again Chirp had cleaned up. The glasses from the night before had been cleaned and returned to the shelf, the ashes, cigarette butts, and shriveled matched had been swept up and tossed out, and dust seemed to be gone. The three assumed that Chirp was most likely in the girls' room as she usually was when everyone returned from selling.

"I think, on account of Kitty sellin' a hundred papes for the first time today, wee need to have a celebration!" Race exclaimed, taking off his coat and tossing it on the shelf, even though there was something of a coat rack by the door. "We'll have extra singin', extra dancing', extra partying', and extra poker! I'll even let ya use the cards I got ya for your birthday so I can't cheat."

Spot raised a glass that he had filled half way with sarsaparilla. "Cheers to that."

Kitty beamed and went back to the girls' room to get the cards.

"Hey, Chirpy, we're home now! We're gunna have a celebration." Kitty said, walking into the room. Chirp wasn't there. She left to go back to the main room to double check.

"Hey guys, Chirp ain't back here…" She said. Spot and Race were on the beat up sofa reading a piece of paper. When they were done, Spot shoved the paper into Race's hands who then handed it solemnly to Kitty. Spot got up and paced angrily, back and forth. Kitty looked down at the paper and began to read.

Spot and the Brooklyn Newsies,

It ain't fair to keep all the girlies hidden in your place. Especially the murderers. Why should you keep all the excitement to yourself? So we decided to take one off your hands for ya. We'll see how much ya really want her back. Unless you come pay or fight us for her, we'll turn her in for more money. Or keep her as our own little doll to play with. Your choice.

See you soon,

Flicker, Viper, and the Bronx boys

Kitty let the paper fall to the ground with a melancholy sigh.

"I'm sick of all this chasin' around and confusion." She said, searching for a cigarette in her pocket, although she knew she had none.

"It'll be alright, Kitty-Cat. This'll all be over soon." Said Spot through gritted teeth. He came over to Kitty to give her a comforting rub on her shoulder.

"And why is that?" Kitty asked. How could this ever be alright?

"'Cause I'se gunna rip that bastard Viper's head off, that's why." He replied. Spot deserved more vengeance against Viper than anyone. Because of him, Spot had lost his brother, sister-in-law, and now there was the ordeal with Chirp. The anger was literally flowing into his eyes and his fists were clenched so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

Race stood up and pulled his coat back on.

"I hate the Bronx. More than I hate Brooklyn." He said with a frown. Spot shot him a glare. "Hey Spot, you'se me friend, but ya can't deny you and yer boys is intimidatin'. Not to mention your borough. But the Bronx…they ain't intimidatin', they just don't got a personality. Viper is just pure stone. I don't think he got a soul…"

* * *

**Spot: Chirp's life just sucks, huh?  
Me: yeahhh...So, you really gunna rip Viper's head off?  
Spot: Duh.  
Me: I'd like to see you try after you read the next chapter. Anyway, I think you should take this opportunity to comfort (more than comfort...) Kitty.  
Spot: Yeah, maybe. We'll see. Please review!**

* * *


	19. Two Boroughs, Alike in Dignity, Part 1

**A/N: Hehe...Kitty's been a bad girl _ I haven't updated in a while. Mainly cuz I'm lazy. And I knew this chapter was gunna be long. I had to think through it a little. So, this is another part 1, part 2 chapter. It actually wasn't meant to be. This one just started getting long and if I would've kept going, this chapter would seriously never end. Actually...this fic is almost over. Yes, sad, I know. BUT! But, but but, that means I can start more fics and possibly a sequel to Kitty in Brooklyn, cuz I totally wasn't expecting it to be this popular! And for those of you who noticed that I totally stole this chapter title from Romeo and Juliet, kudos to you. Cuz you were actually supposed to catch that.  
It's the first line, ya know? 'Two households, alike in dignity, in fair Verona, blah blah...' I just put in 'Boroughs' instead of 'Households'...anyway....I like this chapter. Humor, awkwardness, intenseness, and a land no one has ever seen in the movie! Also, a new charecter! Well, he's not NEW, he's just neevr actually talked or been seen in the fic yet. Anyway, enjoy. I REALLY like this chapter.**

After Kitty found a heavy enough jacket to keep her warm in the winter cold, she, Spot, and Race left the Brooklyn lodging house and started their trip to the Bronx. Spot held a comforting arm around Kitty most of the way, partly trying to tell her everything was okay, and partly to keep her from freezing to death. His own hands were slowly turning a light purple from the cold and he attempted to keep the one around Kitty warm under the fold of her collar. Unlike when they had a few weeks back, Kitty felt no awkwardness in this. Something about it just felt sort of natural. Not that she was complaining-she had felt the same way about Spot since the moment she saw him. He was beautiful, but very intense. There was no doubt that he had love for those he cared about, but it was also obvious that he had a temper and strength and she had heard more that once how intimidated a lot of newsies were of him. Even some of his own were intimidated every now and then. Kitty finally decided he was like a snake. A very beautiful snake with shining scales. You look into his eyes and you can move, and when you do, he strikes. Perhaps you needed just the right timing and patience. Then, Spot the snake would come to you, and you could have a happy, peaceful, nice relationship.

'Or more than that…' Kitty thought to herself. So far, it appeared that she had the right timing and patience, and she hoped it would stay like that.

"You know," Said Race, trying to start a conversation. "I can easily see Viper doin' this, no doubt in my mind. But…I was kinda surprised to see Flicker's name on that note. I mean, he actually _has _a soul, unlike Viper. I actually like that kid…Don't talk to him much, but I do like him. I was havin' some high hopes for him too. He's got a great poker face. What is he, 15? Such high hopes."

Spot closed his eyes to think. "Yeah, Race, I think he is 15. Viper's 19 at least. I'd like to know what that boy's still doin' bein' a newsie. I don't even think he sells anymore, actually. Prolly just doesn't wanna give up his high and mighty position, the power hungry maniac. Anyway, he was 14 when the…accident happened. Just started bein' a leader then. Bit off way more than he could chew, tryin' to take over Brooklyn. 'Specially with Cane as a leader. I mean, Cane was 16, and at that time, he was much bigger than Viper and more experienced, too. Anyway, I remember when Viper took in Flicker. He was 10 at the battle. Didn't even do anything. I was 11, but I was actually tryin' to fight. Flicker just stood there, scared to death."

Race stopped in his tracks. "Now wait a second. Mr. High and Mighty over on his throne in the Bronx might just be too mighty to step down. Now think about it-Can ya really see Viper steppin' off his pedestal to come snatch Chirpy? Nah, he prolly sent someone. A bird or somethin'. Yeah, that's it. Flicker's prolly one of Viper's birds and he came to steal Chirp. That's why his name was on the note. Poor kid needs attention. Can ya see him _not _leavin' his name off the note? Man, I feel bad for him. I feel bad for all Viper's boys. I wish we could just set 'em free or somethin'."

Kitty nodded in agreement. She had never met Viper before, but the Bronx did not sound like a happy place to be, at least for newsies.

"Oh, Spot!" Kitty said, remembering something. "Have you decided how we're getting Chirp back?"

Sot gave Kitty a confused look.

"Ya know…" She tried explaining. "Are ya gunna fight or pay?"

"Oooh." Said Spot, understanding. "Actually, I wasn't gunna do either one. But if it really gets down to it, we'll fight."

"…Just the three of us?" Asked Race, getting worried.

"Yeah, well…that's why fighting is plan B." Spot explained. "And no, I'm not exactly sure what plan A is yet. I was just gunna wing it, I guess. Usually something happens at the last minute that ends up saving our butts. Like that one time when we were playin' capture the flag with Harlem, and Jax got their flag, and right before Harlem's boys could tag Jax, a fire started, right in front of 'em! I still don't even know how!"

Race raised his eyebrows. "Yeah, but Spot…that was a game. A game with _Harlem."_

Spot shrugged. "Same concept. We grab Chirp and-"

"And what?" Race continued. "Make the tooth fairy start a fire before Viper _tags _us?"

Kitty rolled her eyes. "Race, he wasn't saying that was the plan. That was just the example of how random miracles tend to happen."

Race shrugged. "I was just sayin'…"

After that, the three remained quiet. There wasn't much longer to walk until they got to the Bronx anyway. Kitty supposed it was at least 9'oclock by now and the Brooklyn bridge was getting further and further away.

"Here it is, Kitty-cat." Said Spot after about half an hour more. Kitty looked up to see the place her sister had been kidnapped to. Actually, it was a lot like Manhattan. The emotions were much more calm and carefree than Brooklyn, like Manhattan was. Maybe it was just the cruelness of the newsies in this particular borough that was playing with Kitty's mind. Just based on the differences between the Bronx and Brooklyn so far, Kitty decided the Bronx would have a long way to go to take over her town.

"Seems pretty quiet." Kitty finally said.

"Yeah." Race replied, while Spot looked around for something. "That's why it's so perfect for Viper. No one ever suspects the quiet ones."

Kitty blushed. Her dad used to say that to her all the time. Not only because it was good to know as a lawyer, but because Kitty used to act that way. Finally, Sot came back from looking for whatever he was looking for.

"There are no wanted signs anywhere. That scum stole your sister for no good reason! He just wants us over here! He wasn't gunna turn her in, no one's even looking for her anymore. Now we are _definitely _not payin'." Spot said.

"Hey, Spotty-boy. Lookin' for someone?" Said a cold, totally monotone voice from behind the trio. The three whipped around to see Viper with a smug look on his face and a new scar on his cheek. The only thing missing was the evil smile. "Ah, so this is the older _doll._" He said. This time, hints of a small, wicked smile played on the corners of his mouth as he cupped Kitty's chin in his hand. Spot furiously smacked his hand away with his cane, but it didn't seem to phase Viper at all. He simply chuckled to himself.

"You have no right to touch her." Spot said. "Or any other newsies of mine." He added for good measure after blushing so quickly, no one in the group even noticed. "Where's Chirp?"

"Oh, yeah, almost forgot." Viper said nonchalantly. "Believe it or not, this was all Flicker's idea."

"It was not either!" Race spoke up. "He's a good, quiet kid!"

Viper nodded, staring into space, obviously not caring. "Yeah, well, it's always the quiet ones. Ain't you ever heard that before? That's why he added my name to the note! He figured it would cover things up a bit."

"So what are we gunna do to get her back?" Spot asked. He was still angry, but not as much at Viper anymore. Of course, there was still the grudge, but Spot had learned over the years that as evil as Viper was, he never lied. It went along with his trait to not care about anything. In fact, he was often blunt.

"Dunno, don't care." Viper said. "I don't wanna fight. I'm over that scene. Wouldn't mind bein' payed, but you ain't doin' that either, are ya Spotty? I honestly could care less who ends up with the little chickadee. As far as I'm concerned though, Flick has no intentions of lettin' that girl go."

"I…don't understand." Kitty said. "Why did he get my sister if not for ransom or to turn her in?"

At this, Viper actually laughed. Or at least got as close to laughing as Viper could. It came out closer to a measly snicker.

"I'd go ask him." Viper. "It's hysterical, honestly."

Viper started to walk away, running his hand across the scar on his cheek.

"Wait!" Kitty called. Viper stopped but didn't bother turning around. "Where are they, anyway?"

"Eh, I'd go check the lodging house." He answered, and then continued walking. Kitty shrugged.

"See?" Said Spot. "Always a way out!"

Race rolled his eyes. "What are ya talkin' about? We didn't even fight!"

"Exactly my point. We got out of it. We dunno why yet, but we did, and that's what counts."

Race sighed. "Yeah, well, I guess you're right. Besides, I didn't wanna fight anyway. That dagger of Viper's is nasty as hell." Spot didn't bother mentioning that Viper had dropped that dagger in the fight 5 years ago. It was what Cane had used to kill himself. "And I still hate this place." Race continued. "Somethin' weird like this is always goin' on. It's tricky. The Bronx looks nice and quiet, almost just like 'hattan, but once you're here a bit, maybe only 5 minutes, ya start to realize everyone and everythin' is playin' tricks on ya. And ya never know what anyone's thinkin' cuz they're all like stone. It's like going through the lookin' glass." Race shuddered. "Well, at least we know where Chirp is."

* * *

**Spot: ......  
Me: What?  
Spot: Spot the snake!?! What the hell?! Is that some kind of a JOKE?  
Me: Well....it wasn't supposed to be, but now I guess it is, yeah.  
Spot: And no head ripping off?  
Me: Nah, sorry about that too. Turns out, Viper's innocent. This time.  
Spot: *sigh* I guess I can't complain.  
Me: No. You can't. I even let you put your arm around Kitty!  
Spot: *blush*  
Me: And you were protecting her!  
Audience: *stereotypical 'awwwwww'*  
Spot: *glare***

* * *


	20. Two Boroughs, Alike in Dignity, Part 2

**A/N: Oh my gosh. I know I haven't uploaded in a while, and I apologize, but guess what? This is the LAST CHAPTER. That's it. The end. No more. Kitty in Brooklyn is over! BUT I have a sequel in the works as we speak, and it will be very intense, I'll have you know! Romance, violence, more drama, more relatives, a Delancey reprise (a majot one), and Manhattan girls! It'll be great! But first, read away, and thanks for being so loyal to this fic! (And don't forget to review!)**

* * *

"_But lest you are my enemy, I must enquire."  
"O no, my dear, let all that be;  
That matter, so there is but fire  
In you, in me?"  
-_William Butler Yeats, "The Mask"

Kitty took a deep breath as she watched Viper slowly vanish into the distance. Racetrack and Spot watched her as if they expected her to do something.

"…Well?" She asked them after a while. "I don't know which way the lodging house is, you know that, right?"

"Oh!" Said Spot, snapping out of it. "Come on, this way. We should be able to sort out this whole matter with no problems, 'cuz all their other boys are probably out sellin'. They like to stay out later than the rest of the boroughs."

Race and Kitty nodded and followed Spot deeper into the Bronx. Race was right, it was like going through the looking glass. It felt and looked so much like Manhattan, and yet you knew that secretly, in the heart of it all, it wasn't what it seemed.

"Whelp, here we are," Spot said, gesturing widely to a building. A sign above it said 'Newsies Lodging House.' Because of it's formality, Kitty assumed it was all boys like Manhattan and wondered where the girls' house was.

"This one is more organized than ours, but it's co-ed, like 'Hattan." Spot said to Kitty as if he had read her mind. "Come on, no use waitin' around out here unless you wanna hang around 'til Viper and the rest of the gang come back."

Although the confrontation with Viper had gone smoothly, the three did not want to experience another and they scurried inside the building. As Spot had predicted, it was empty, at least from the looks of it. The rest of the newsies were no doubt selling. However, light voices could be heard from upstairs on the right. Quietly, Spot motioned for Race and Kitty to follow and they crept up the stairs, careful not to make any noise. Once at the top, the three gently pressed their ears to the door too see if they could make out a voice. All they heard was a giggle. A girly, 13 or 14 year old giggle.

"That's Chirp!" Kitty mouthed to the boys. They nodded their understanding and went back to listening.

"I'm sorry I made it sound horrible," said a boy, obviously Flicker.. "Otherwise, you would've thought I was ridiculous and you never would've come with me."

"I would've, too!" Said Chirp, and giggled again. "How long did you wait for?"

"Well, I had to see the posters first, but they weren't up for too long. No one really cares way out here in the Bronx, but I had to wait for them to be taken down, or someone would've recognized ya, no doubt. I wouldn't want them to steal me reward from me, would I?" Said Flicker. Chirp giggled again.

Confused, Spot, Kitty, and Race stepped away from the door. They looked at each other with puzzled glances and shrugged. Finally, unable to take it anymore, Spot flung the door open.

"_What_ is going on?!" He demanded.

"Kitty!" Chirp squealed and jumped at her sister. "Oh, Kitty, I'm sorry I scared you, but I was scared too, but now we can explain, and it's all really better now, Kitty, honest, and I'm not hurt or anything, so you don't gotta worry, and-""Whoa, whoa, whoa, there," said Kitty. "We need an explanation, cuz we hauled ourselves all the way out here, risked our lives by havin' to put up with Viper, and are sick with worry cuz we thought you were stuck in another nasty fix, and you're telling' us we've got nothing' to worry about. Please, do explain."

"Well," Flicker said, standing up. "It's kinda all my fault. Viper had nuthin' to do with nuthin'. I had to put his name on the note to cover it up a little and make it look like an actual kidnappin'. Which, I guess it kinda was, but we weren't turnin' her in or nuthin. It was all for my benefit, cuz I'm selfish."

"Oh, but I'm glad you are!" Chirp said, and giggled yet again.

"I dunno 'bout you, but I am still confused," Said Race, holding his head.

"Well," Chirp said. "It all started when Flicker saw the wanted posters, and he saw my face, not the reward. He fell in love with me, apparently, right then and there!"

Kitty and Spot's jaws dropped open, but they continued to listen.

"So, I asked Viper's permission to go down to Brooklyn to see her. My plan was only to visit her really. We knew she was in Brooklyn only from birds, cuz the posters said she was from 'Hattan." Flicker continued explaining. Kitty wondered how the birds knew this, since Chirp never once left the Brooklyn lodging house. "But then I got there, and she was better than I had expected. I got carried away and made up the ransom thing off the top of my head."

"Oh, good," said Kitty. "So you're not in trouble. You only scared us half to death, but everything's okay! Well, hurry up, or the sun will be down before we get back home."

"But Kitty, I'm staying here," Chirp said as Kitty reached for the door. "I know it sounds crazy, but I was attracted to Flicker even when I thought he was kidnapping me. Then he explained the true and I fell for him even more."

"Look, Kitty-Cat, Chirp's getting' to be a big girl. I think if this is what she wants to do, we should see how it goes. I know you're thinking' 'bout Viper, but she'll be under his protection, not against him, and she's got Flicker," Spot said.

"Yeah, I suppose so…but the Bronx is just so…stone cold," Kitty replied, shuddering.

"If it helps matters any, I have something' else to say," said Flicker. "Between us, I'm gunna become the leader soon. Very soon in fact. Viper's steppin' down. May not seem like it, Spot, but he never recovered from the accident with your brother. He'd take it back if he could, he just doesn't say much. Since then, he doesn't do or say much of anythin'. He wants to step down and make the most of the rest of his life. My point is, I can assure you no harm will come to Chirp ever again."

Kitty sighed. "Fine. You can stay, but you have to visit once a week, and if you don't, we're coming to see you ourselves!"

Chirp beamed and ran to give her sister a hug. "I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you guys lately, Kitty. I love you so much, though."

"What're sisters for?" Said Kitty, hugging back. "Mkay, we'd better get goin' now. We'll see you next week, Chirp."

Race, Spot, and Kitty left the lodging house and walked back to Brooklyn together. The three wanted nothing more than to relax with a deck of cards, and not have to worry about anything for a long time. It was as if a weight was lifted off their shoulders as they left the Bronx. As for Kitty, she was happy that she hadn't abandoned her whole past completely. In fact, it had come right back up to her and gave her a hug.

At the end of the day, as Kitty stretched out on her bed, her old personal game came back to her, and it occurred to her that her 'Mistakes Made Around Spot' still remained at '0'.

For now.

**Spot:...that's it? What happened to my romantic action!?  
Me: Sorry, that comes in the sequel. Wait, did I say that?  
Spot: Well I must say that for your first full fic, that was quite lovely.  
Me: Why thank you.  
Spot: I look forward to more. And all of y'all reading this- REVIEW!**

_Fin_


End file.
